


Chronicle of the Golden House 三家中心段子集

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: Just a collection of short stories featuring the Golden House. From first person POVs of Finrod, Orodreth, Finduilas and Celeborn.
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind, Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Angrod | Angaráto/Edhellos | Eldalótë, Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Curufin | Curufinwë & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Elenwë/Turgon of Gondolin, Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor, Finduilas Faelivrin/Túrin Turambar, Orodreth | Artaresto/Orodreth's Wife
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. My Childhood (Finrod)

我三十岁左右的时候，每逢祭典，父亲需要邀请Feanaro参加的场合，总会派我去送信，因为他觉得我有种受人欢迎的本领；但实际上我自己比他更早发现这一点。

那个时候我不怎么和那些黑头发的堂兄们一起去冶炼或者狩猎；Makalaure的乐队略为有趣一些，不过我也没有他那样钻进谱子里就出不来的耐心。和他的音乐相比，我反而更喜欢他碎宝石似的新奇的念头。

思想是有气味和声音的，譬如，Turukano的头脑里是碎薄荷清香的兰巴斯味，而每次一靠近Feanaro，我总能听见如水沸腾般细微的尖锐响声。在人多的地方，这些声音和气味就纷繁错杂地织在一起，像带着花纹的斑斓虎皮。它们曾经使我苦恼……太多了，太吵了；而现在我反而被这个只属于我的世界吸引，这头美丽的猛兽现在静静地伏在我的心里，不管走到哪里它都顺驯地伴随着我。它冲我张了张嘴，露出了白色的牙齿，我就知道什么也不能让我害怕了。

就是这样，我渴望了解每一种不同的思想，就像我渴望体验每一种生活和情感一样。虽说对寿数永恒的艾尔达精灵而言，这并非不可能，不过据我的观察，每个人都或多或少地将自己局限于某个领域。我的父亲，Arafinwe，他高尚而智慧，也会一直这样高尚而智慧下去。我的伯父Nolofinwe，他在宫廷执剑而立，如同一尊理性与平衡的雕像。而跟随Feanaro做学徒的时候我感到一种不由寻常的激情，倏地一下窜上来，推动着我不眠不休地工作，直到完成后那样的热情消散了，留下等量的空虚。我喜爱他们所有人，却不想成为其中任何一个。

Arafinwe曾经对我说，“你过于贪心了。”

“这样有什么不好吗？”

他眨了眨眼睛，想了想，“每个精灵都有其在乐章中承担的责任，我们的命运像织线一样相互交缠，沿着既定的方向前进。如果一直望向四周，恐怕会很失落。”

他知道多艰涩隐晦的东西我都能听明白，所以每次也从来不照顾我是个小孩子。“可是，”我聪明地问，“全能的独一之神，Iluvatar，在赋予某个精灵使命的同时，为了让他能更好地完成，也会赋予他相应的禀赋吧？那么我的渴望和想法大概也是神所希望看到的。”

Arafinwe发现很难反驳我说的话，就把我抱起来，让我坐在他膝盖上，梳理我有些散乱的头发。父亲的思想是晨雾里一片安宁静谧的海风，让我眷恋。

“或许是这样。”隔了许久之后他说，“但不是我希望看到的。”

这个时候Amme来敲门了，带来一串贝壳相互敲击的声响，轻快地喊，“Ingalaure，Ingoldo，到晚饭的时间啦。”

我的一家人都以智慧闻名，我可能是其中最不智慧的一个，因为我总是按照自己的性子来，而自发的渴望和理性的思考总是不慎相关。这一点是我最小的妹妹指出来的。我那时都长到父亲的肩膀了，她还只有我半身那么高。

“真是抱歉，”她可爱的样子让我笑了出来，“让你有个不太聪明的哥哥。”

“聪明和智慧是不一样的。”她就一本正经地说，她年幼时性情里就有种坚定和硬朗，“聪明是能不能从厨房偷到晚餐的馅饼，智慧是选择去不去。”

“那么作为一个不智慧又聪明的哥哥，我帮你偷出来一块吧。”

我们俩互相看着对方，突然同时笑了出来。她吃完之后抱着我的脖子，天真又成熟地说，“……但是你是我的哥哥，所以我还是会爱你的。”

我吻了吻她的面颊，“我也是，亲爱的Artanis。”

\--------------------------------------------------

Angarato试图用一块好看的白宝石把Artanis吸引过去。

“Artanis，你喜欢二哥还是喜欢大哥呀？”他笑眯眯地问，“你要是说更喜欢我的话，就把这个送你。”

“大哥。”Artanis无动于衷地回答。

“哈哈哈哈！”Aikanaro在一旁嘲笑他失败的利诱。Angarato不可置信地转过头，对着Aikanaro做了个鬼脸。“太让我伤心了！”他夸张地说，“你忘了上次是谁从海港给你带了那么多礼物呀。”

我简直忍不住笑，“我们的小妹妹意志坚定，不是礼物就能收买的。”

“我骑射的功夫比大哥更好呢。”他就不甘心地说，“将来可以保护你。”

Artanis扬着她小小的脑袋说，“我不用你们保护。将来我会长得很高，可以保护大哥。”

这下连Angarato自己都大笑了起来。跟馅饼应该没有什么关系，不过Artanis在她的三个哥哥里还是最喜欢我。这可能是由于 Angarato和Aikanaro太亲密的原因，每次他们两个总是不打声招呼地就跟Nolofinwe家的孩子们出去玩了，大部分情况下是 Findekano和Irisse哄诱他们，他们的性情比起我的父亲反倒更像Nolofinwe。当然，我小的时候不少人说我和Arafinwe简直是一个模子刻出来的，只有我们两个知道我们之间真正相似的地方有多么地少。这是只属于我们父子的秘密之一。

而我更常跟Turukano在一起，当然原因也不仅仅是因为我们总是家族内“妹妹争夺战”的最终胜利者。虽然当我把这个故事分享给Turukano的时候，他也忍不住一个劲儿笑。

“我绝对能想象到Angarato的表情，”他不似平常那样成熟端庄的样子，眼底闪着狡黠的光，“和听到小Irisse说‘我永远都不结婚，要和二哥呆在一起’时的Findekano一模一样。”

不过我们熟起来倒是因为另一个契机，在Irisse和Artanis出生之前的事情。Turkafinwe和小Curufinwe恶作剧把Turukano推下了河，虽然后来Nelyafinwe狠狠地罚了他的两个弟弟，还拎着他们俩亲自过来跟Turukano道歉，不过很长一段时间看见他们两个都令 Turukano很厌烦。而其中尤为让人火大的是小Curufinwe，他平时一句话也不说，一扬起嘴角，大概脑子里就冒出了什么坏点子吧。 我就去听他的思想，是一片鸦黑色的沉默。沉默也是一种语言，它代表抗拒、逆反、伪装、或者难以言说的脆弱。

一个祭典的下午，我跑到Feanaro的工坊，我姑且算是他不成器的学徒之一，恐怕也是我们家惟一一个走进去不会被赶出来的人。 Feanaro当然不喜欢我，不过他也默许了我的存在，因为我是个缺乏天分、但是足够热情努力的学生。那天提里安没剩下多少人，只 有Feanaro不愿意中断他的工作。我向他提了一个构想，他直白地说，“对于你而言可能太难了，而且我现在没时间。”

不过我还是想尝试一下。我留下来给Feanaro打下手，偶尔问他一些问题，他就断断续续地回答我，他讲起这些似乎就变成了一个完全不同的人，不再是我平时印象中性格严厉恶劣的大伯，而是行走的灵感，将思想变为实体的一种奇妙的力量。这样专注的工作也让我着迷，可是一直呆在这里，任凭那股灵感把自己烧成灰烬，也会错过许多的乐趣，比如热闹的节庆？我这样矛盾地想着，直到劳瑞林的光辉渐暗，小Curufinwe跑了回来，看见我们正在讨论，露出了难得一见的惊讶表情，竟然有些愠怒了。

“你为什么会这么熟练啊。”我告辞离开的时候，小Curufinwe突然开口说话了，闷闷不乐。

当时躲在一边的Turukano后来告诉我，他用上了把玩得正开心的Irisse拽回家的力气才忍着没笑出来。

\--------------------------------------------------

Turukano拒绝了一个女孩子的求爱。Angarato兴致勃勃地来跟我分享这个消息，其实我早就知道了，但是为了不让他失望，就做出惊讶的样子。

“是吗？是谁呀？”我不可思议地问。

Angarato压低了声音，让我和Aikanaro围过来，我们三个头聚在一起，绕成一个小圈。他低声讲，是提里安城最好看的姑娘之一，她鸦黑的头发像流动的锦缎；性格也热情大胆，似乎有一次见到远游回来的Turukano就一见钟情了，然后就一直在追求他，可是Turukano似乎更喜欢一个凡雅女孩。

“可惜，我倒是挺喜欢那个姑娘的。”Aikanaro评论。

Angarato笑嘻嘻地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，“那你不是正好有机会去追她了嘛。”

“我才不去咧。”Aikanaro撇撇嘴，“不过，凡雅的女孩都太温柔了，没点热烈的生命力。”

“那你不如去追Feanaro的女儿好啦。”Angarato就打趣他，我们三个笑成了一团。

“不要说出去啊。”最后Angarato转了转眼睛说。我和Aikanaro点点头，不过我猜测Angarato多半已经把这句话重复许多遍了。Artanis走了过来，看到我们三个窃窃私语，露出丝毫不感兴趣的模样，不屑地扫了她的蠢哥哥们一眼就离开了。

我问过Turukano这个问题，不如说他是自己讲给我听的。那个时候Turukano已经长成了小Nolofinwe的样子（外貌上和性情上），一身白衣服永远整理得一尘不染，说话也比他的兄弟们更加正式。

“我和Arakano跟父亲更像，Findekano和Irisse和母亲更像。”他说，“不过父亲更喜欢同他不像的那两个呢。”他听起来也不是很失落。

“……那个女孩也像是Irisse的性情，易于热衷于某个事物，又迅速厌倦了。这样的爱燃烧得快，消散得也快；而我想要更温和持久的情感，和长久稳固的家庭。我们将做一个温馨的牢笼，然后安于其中，抵挡一切的变化。”

Turukano所爱的凡雅女孩名叫Elenwe。她像典型的凡雅女孩一样，美丽、沉静，虔诚而传统。但她个子在她的族人中不算高，像一根苇草般柔弱，我猜，她的爱可能也像苇草一样坚韧。

这个猜想不是毫无缘由的。一天夜晚宴会即将散场，人影稀疏的时候，我撞见——嘘——不远处Elenwe先向Turukano表白了。

“……是那种只忠于一个人的女性，那个人就是您。[1]”她说，带着与她温顺的面孔不符的莫大的坚定，“虽然将这个事实说出来违背了我的矜持。我不知道怎么讨您的欢心，但是当生命在永恒中逐渐变得疲惫冰冷时，我与我的爱会一直陪伴您。您又将如何对我呢？”

像溪水缓慢地冲刷着石头一样，Turukano的表情舒展开，露出喜悦的微笑，甚至有些语无伦次了，“我爱您，当然，我长久地、深刻地爱着您。……我会为您披上嫁衣。”

他抱起Elenwe在半空中轻盈地转了一圈，星光和笑声在她的长发间闪烁。我离开去拿了一把琴，躲在一棵树后面弹奏起来，一首关于爱情的歌，我想他们也许需要些气氛。隐隐约约地我似乎听见Elenwe说，“……我要我们的孩子头发像我，眼睛像你。”

那些旋律就好像中了迷咒，全部汇聚到她身边了。我还没有体验过这样的情感，将自己的生命如此紧密地同另一个生命联系在一起……这样的想法吸引我，又让我觉得害怕，我自己的心恐怕很难接纳另一个灵魂；我是不愿意让他人太了解我的。

“您弹得真好听，也真淡漠呀。”在我没注意的时候，就有另一个凡雅女孩过来了。

“我叫Amarie。”她说。

Amarie站在高高的白树下，劳瑞林的光线从她浅金色的头发一直落到她美丽的海蓝色眼睛里。她的思想方才还是一片熟睡的海，但是转瞬间就变成飓风下的荒原，有一只鸟从其中飞出来，停歇在她头顶的树枝上。

“你从刚才起就在走神。”她说。

“嗯。”我点点头，“抱歉，我盯着上面那只白鸟看，差点忘了眼前更美丽的事物。”

她偏了偏头，表现出根本不相信我说的话。不过她开口的时候，说的却是，“Surinen。”

“嗯？”

她笑了笑，指着我胸腔的位置，“那里有一个美丽的猛兽，它刚刚对我露了露牙齿呢。这是我给它取的名字。”

Amarie简直聪明得可怕，又有过于敏锐的洞察力。有一个过于了解自己的恋人，真让人又欣喜又无奈。我就再也没有试图探查她的思想了，但它们仍然吸引着我，我也乐意听她自己模棱两可地讲出来；从来都是不被全部满足的渴望才能长久。我们开始分享彼此喜爱的书籍和活动，我携她去维林诺极北的冰海，她带我去泰尼魁提尔山视野最宽阔的地方看平时难得一见的星象。我们也会做一些所有情侣都会做的事情，比如夹着情诗的书信，比如在泰尔佩瑞安的银光下守夜，比如手挽着手一起参加某些庆典，似乎是宣告一种关系的建立。我当然是快乐的，也有些恍惚：这大概就是恋爱了吧？

有一件事情我们都喜欢，就是辩论。有的时候是和其他人一起，譬如Elenwe从来都只是安静地听我们说，Turukano喜欢做定义和说一堆抽象的概念，Makalaure一言不合就扔出个隐喻，Artanis总是最后井井有条地总结。更多时候是我们两个单独。有次我们在树下，就“爱情是不是虚妄的”这一点讨论起来。

“爱情是一种混合物；恋爱中的人总是带着某种期待，这种期待有针对对方的，比如娴静的伴侣身后是安宁稳固的未来；也有针对自己的，比如毫不保留地坠入爱河或者自我牺牲。”她凝视着我，认真地说。

我想了想，“那么按照你的说法，有两个人的期待互相合拍，就会造成一种拥有对方的假象了吧。这真是有些悲观。可是如果恋人们沉浸在其中，察觉不到宝石上的瑕疵，那么爱情对于他们来说，也是纯粹的。——宝石的瑕疵不可能因为忽略而消失，爱情却是完全主观的。”

她嘴角翘了翘，“这样似乎也说得通。而且有谁又会因为爱情的虚妄就抛弃它呢？”

我吻了她，我们在那棵白树下订婚了。

\--------------------------------------------------

这是关于Surinen的故事，也和它没什么关系。

那年我三十岁左右，随整个Finwe家族去南方Orome的森林边缘野营。父亲之前从没带我去过那里，一切未知的事物都让我着迷。我吃完了午餐，和每一个长辈问候了之后，就悄悄溜出人群，盯着森林里的雾气和变得冷冽的天光。过了一会儿，我发现小Curufinwe也走了过来。自从那次他感到我威胁了他在Feanaro工坊中的地位（事实上并没有）之后，我大概就在他的黑名单上了。这反而让我更想和他打招呼，“中午好，Curvo。你怎么到这里来了？大人们会担心的。”

他瞪了我一眼，目光转向Nolofinwe两个儿子的方向，“那边是一群傻瓜。而且你有什么资格说我啊。”

“我能理解为你刚刚表示了对我的智慧的欣赏吗？”

“不，只是一群傻瓜和一个傻瓜的区别。”他毫不客气地回答，眯起眼睛观察我的反应，发现我没有生气之后有些失望。

“你想进去看看吗？”我指指森林深处。

“陪你满足愚蠢的探险心吗？别做梦了。”

“总比和一个傻瓜干坐着要好吧。”我站了起来，跳上了一块石头，“我拉你上来？”

他愣了愣，灵敏地跳到我身边，声音跟一只猫一样轻，没好气地说，“我走前面，你会迷路。”

越向深处走，森林就越灰暗，几乎没什么颜色了，日光也几乎透不进来。不过，周围除了树木，枯叶和泥土，什么也没有。我们发现了一条激流，沿着河一直走，到了一处不算高的断崖，水流从这里倾泻而下，淌进黑暗中。

“没有路了。”我朝水里扔了一块石头，“从这里掉下去的话，会很危险吧。”

“……Curvo？”

“Findarato，你转过身。”他说，“你看那些……是什么？”

风和日关一样被挡在了外面，幽邃的深林中，有些绿莹莹的磷火，从周围向我们逼近。

“‘是一颗星，将这世界打量，将这世界鄙夷，在自身灼烧中燃尽。’”我干涩地念起一首诗来[2]。

等我们能听见爪子刨地的声音和动物低低的嘶吼之后，就再也没法欺骗自己了。

“……Curvo，你能杀死狼吗？”

Feanaro黑头发的末子就沉静地把手放在腰间佩戴的小匕首上，呼吸一丝不乱，目光坚定又凶狠，让我感到了希望。

“……不能。”

他转过身，面无表情地说，“——我们还是跑吧。”

我惊呆了。

“——往哪里啊？！”

磷火、爪子和獠牙靠得更近了。我想Valar的动物大约不会伤害精灵，但又回忆起这里有许多Melkor被关押起来之前制造的黑暗妖物。

“你会游泳吗？”

我们想到了同一个方法。

“不会。”

“我也不会。”

“那么Mandos的神殿见吧。”

在狼群一拥而上的前一秒，我拽着他跳进了河里，耳边轰地一声，我们就被剧烈的水流裹走，重重地落到了下方的河里。

“咳，咳……”

我扶住了岸边的石头，吐出一口水，终于感觉刚才那种可怕的窒息感渐渐远离了。刚刚爬上岸的Curvo半死不活地趴着，抬头朝我望了望，使劲把我拽了上来。呼吸渐渐平复下来之后，寒冷就侵袭而上，我们都冻得脸色发白，脚步也不怎么能挪动了。

“我们得生点火。”我瑟瑟发抖地说。

回答我的是同样虚弱的声音，“还得找点东西吃。”

于是我去抱来了枯枝开始生火，Curvo用匕首把树枝削尖，就钻进了森林里。等到暖烘烘的火光亮起来之后不久，他就拎着三只鸟回来了，用外套包了一些果子和蘑菇。

“Curvo，你说精灵会冻死，或者饿死吗？”

我一边啃着一只烤鸟，一边问。

他咽下了一口食物，“……大概会吧。不然‘饥饿’和‘寒冷’的感觉存在就没有意义了？机械不会有无用的零件。”

“你是说，神的造物就更不可能有‘多余’的感觉了？”

他想了想，撇着嘴说，“大概吧。”

“对于神来说，我们只是更高级的一种机械么……完成那个辉煌的乐章。”

“现在是想这种事情的时候吗。”他不满地说，“总得先走出去再说。还是说你想死在这里？”

“我不想死。”我摇摇头，“但是我们活着又有什么意义呢？”

“你这么说简直像我二哥从前的样子。”他显出不屑一顾的样子，“父亲就会说，把思考这些的时间用在工坊里，即使是他的水平也能做出不错的东西了。”

但是我知道Makalaure和我不一样，他的心从来都是满的。这个世界有许多美好的事物，比如创造、比如音乐和诗歌、比如爱情，任何一项都足以支持艾尔达永恒的生命，但是任何一项都不能给我坚定的、无法动摇的信念。难道生命本来就是没有意义的，就像思考生命是否有意义这个问题一样没有意义；可是我仍然对它充满了热情，这真是奇怪的事情。

“我觉得你是冻坏了脑子。……而且再怎么说，提里安也比曼督斯要有趣得多吧。”

小Curufinwe就偏过头去，以一种高傲的方式宣告了他的胜利；我想想竟然无法反驳，点了点头，“嗯。”

“……”

“……”

“喂你干嘛！最后一只是我的！”

“我先拿的。”

“——我打来的！”

“那一人一半吧。给你，不用客气。”

“为什么表现得反而是你很慷慨的样子？”

“因为我本来就很慷慨啊。”

“……滚。”

但是因为冷，我们还是背靠着背坐到了一起，往火堆边又挪了挪，为了能多保存一些温度。森林里完全黑了下来，浓茂的叶片上空恐怕已经亮起了星光，也不知道过了多长时间了。父亲和母亲正在找我吗？Feanaro和Nerdanel恐怕也在，还有Curvo的四个哥哥们……

“我们轮流睡，得有一个人醒着。”

我迷迷糊糊地应答了一句，就被困意吞没了，睡死过去之前感到头被另一个毛茸茸的脑袋狠狠地撞了一下。

之后我们沿着河流的方向往回走，爬一段坡停下来歇一歇，在路上留下记号，还要随时警惕着周围的猛兽。有一次我们在躲藏的山洞里看着一只棕熊走过去，还有一次是被一只老虎发现之前连滚带摔地冲到隐蔽的地方。大概过了一天一夜，终于快回到了森林边缘。这一片残留着许多脚印，大概是大人们之前来过这里。

“我觉得我们天黑之前就能走出去。”Curvo熄灭篝火的时候，我说。

他把一块蘑菇丢进嘴里，含含糊糊地说，“你昨天也是这么想的。”

“Curvo。”

“啊？”

“……你的头上为什么长了两只角？”

“啊？！”

突然一下子，所有的事物都变得扭曲了，像是水里的漩涡。树枝相互缠绕，封闭了一条路，打开了另一条；天空上闪着雷电，森林里流淌着黄金，明亮的、五颜六色的极光一涌而入。我所有的感觉混合在一起，分不清是听到了气味，还是看到了声音。一只有着斑斓毛皮的漂亮的老虎在我身边；我的四肢很沉，栽倒了下去。

“Findarato……”

小Curufinwe的声音遥远地好像从Mandos的神殿传来一样。我张了张嘴，发现很难发出声音。

“见鬼，那边的蘑菇有毒，你吃之前不会看看吗！喂你还醒着吗……”

他应该是使劲地在摇晃我，拍了拍我的脸，但我现在知觉很钝。

“Findarato……”

这个时候我们同时听见了Arafinwe的声音，也许他守在这一片，以防我们在被其他人找到之前就先回来了。

“我去把Arafinwe带过来。……你不会就这么死掉吧？”

“我不会死的。”

我喃喃地说。这么说并不是因为我有多么勇敢、视死如归，而是因为我没有根据地就是这样相信着。

“……我还会活很长、很长一段时间。”

小Curufinwe的轮廓远了一些，他跑了两步，又转过身，“千万别死啊。”

他就迅速地跑远了，那只老虎温驯地伏下了身，我艰难地把手放在它美丽的毛皮上，低低地说出了一个不知怎么想到的名字，“Surinen。”

然后我就失去了意识。

后来发生的事情我就完全不知道了，只记得再次醒来的时候是在家里，中午的阳光温暖地洒在我的眼皮上。Amme趴在床边睡着了，等她朦胧地抬起身，看到我睁着眼睛躺着，一下子哭了出来，紧紧地抱住了我。我被父亲禁足了三个月，唯一一次出门是跟着他去向Feanaro和Nerdanel道歉；Curvo的情况应该不会比我更好。

据说当小Curufinwe找到Arafinwe的时候，他们正准备一起返回，转身看到一只老虎驮着昏迷的我，缓缓地从森林里走了出来。它把我放在柔软的草皮上，然后迅捷而优雅地返回了森林，从此再也没有人看到过。

“按理说你不是应该被吃掉吗。”小Curufinwe带着点失望评论道。

“谁知道呢。”我说，“可能因为我是被神眷顾的吧。”

\--------------------------------------------------

而现在，我的童年结束了。那些诗歌与幻梦的日子在飞速地远离我，眼前的人群像急流一样：Feanaro和他的追随者们走在最前方，他们以愤怒为食粮，以仇恨为武器。Nolofinwe和他的人民跟随其后，Findekano眼底闪着异样的兴奋，Irisse也如同她的长兄，而Turukano是一个人离开，他没有告诉Elenwe任何消息。我的家族在最后，父亲频频回望艾尔达的灯塔，那银色的光芒每微弱一丝，他的悲伤就更沉重一些。他也不愿离开我的母亲；就像我的父名是Telerin，母名却是Quenya……Angarato和Aikanaro带着Artaresto，几乎要追上Findekano他们，Artanis则留在父亲身边，眼睛却望着前方，她真的长成高大又勇敢的样子了。每个人怀着相似却有各异的目的踏上了这个艰险的旅程，而我也要加入他们了。

这个决定和黑暗的降临一样突然而仓促。我们只花了半天的时间收拾行装，我匆忙地跑到泰尼魁提尔山去找Amarie，她正踩在梯子上，熄灭天花板上的一盏灯，那是我们订婚的时候我送给她的礼物。

“我听说了，发生的事情，还有你的决定。”她走下梯子。

提里安城这两天是如此嘈杂混乱，这里却异常地安静。

“我要走了，你想一起去吗？”我艰涩地问。

和我预想的一样，她摇了摇头。

“如果你像Turukano那样，我也会愿意抛下一切追随你一起走的。……可是你永远不可能完全属于我。”

“如果我像Turukano那样，你也不会爱我了吧。”

她叹了口气，“……是这样。”

“你为什么这么了解我呢？”

“我为什么不能装作看不见宝石上的瑕疵呢？”

沉默了一会之后，我吻了她的手，祝福她，以一切阿尔达最美好的事物为名，然后一步一步地离开了。现在我站在这条河流的岸边，听见Artanis和一些家臣似乎产生了争执。他们推着一辆车，里面装满了他们各式的珍宝。“我们不是去游玩的。”Artanis严厉地说，“这些宝石只会成为负担。”

“让他们带着吧。”我走上前阻止了Artanis，“宝石已经是我们所有的负担中最轻的一种了。”

我们走了一段路，突然听到Elenwe气喘吁吁地追上来。已经明显能看出她怀孕了，行动起来有些不方便。走在前面的Turukano得到消息，连忙冲过来扶住她。

“你要抛下我吗？”她一把抓住Turukano，生气地质问，“你不爱我了吗？”

Turukano哽住了好久，我知道他是想违心地说“不爱”的。但他最终还是说，“我深刻地、痛苦地爱着你。可是前路太危险了，你要回去，我不能给你永恒不变的安宁了。”

Elenwe环视着周围流动着的面孔，“假如有危险要发生，那就让它发生；假如这个世界要改变样貌，那就让它改变吧！我不会改变。”

她凑上去吻了Turukano，这样Turukano就再也不能把她推开了。

“原谅我。”他握住她的手，“原谅我……我糊涂了。我们一起走。我们的灵魂明明是一个。”

送Elenwe过来的是Amarie，她转身离开之前，悲哀地微笑着，对我说，“永别了，Findarato Ingoldo。”

“不，我的Amarie，”我说，“是再见。”

现在我们站在凝滞的浓雾下，望着海峡对岸的火光。背叛和杀戮像浓云一样覆在我们对中洲的渴望之上，这个新世界在初始的时候就向我们展示了它的恶意和痛苦。

Nolofinwe前来找我商议，因为父亲已经返回了，由我带领我们家族和追随者们。我送了Arafinwe一段路程，直到他说，“你该回去了，别让他们等太久。”

他的悲伤如此地深切，过去清朗的海风变成风暴后的一片废土，感染了我。我是父亲的子女中最像他的一个，即使只是外貌上如此，我知道他也希望我随他一同回去。我为自己和弟弟妹妹的决定向他道歉，还有向我的母亲；她可能不愿意原谅我们了。Arafinwe挥了挥手，“你们都足够大了，有了自己的意志。我不会为此责备你们，希望你们也不要责备我。”

“那么我离开了……我会保重。”

最后一次，我向父亲长久地、深深地行礼告别。出乎我的意料，他回答，“我不祝你保重，这只是我的愿望。我祝你得偿所愿。”

于是我和Nolofinwe，带着我们强大的人民，站在了冰川前。

\--------------------------------------------------

我名叫Findarato Ingoldo，后来在历史上被称为Finrod。我是诺多王族第三代，Arafinwe金发家族长子。我是一个诺多精灵，也是凡雅和帖勒瑞。我是被神眷顾之人，也是被神诅咒之人。我从出生起已经度过了漫长的197年，我的生命才刚刚开始。我拥有一切，一无所有。

“Surinen，走了。”我在心里说。那头美丽的猛兽用爪子兴奋地刨了刨冰面，眼神亮得出奇。

我们就从这里出发，去征服新世界。

**第一部 完**

[1]化用了Bonbon Rose的歌词。

[2]赫尔曼黑塞的诗。


	2. 2. In the World (Orodreth)

我和我的家族不相像的程度简直令人吃惊。

灵魂里的火焰把七个性情不同的Feanorian们联系在一起，Nolofinwe的孩子们全是不惧一切的战士。至于我的家族，我没有父亲和叔叔那样开朗，也没有Findarato的魅力或者Artanis的果决。甚至在长相上我都和他们明显地不同，发色也偏近于浅金色了。后来我的女儿性情像Findarato，儿子像Angarato的复刻，也无一个与我相似。我记得母亲模糊的温柔的面容，她抱着我，开玩笑般地问父亲，“这孩子到底像谁呀？”

Angarato想了想，“不像我……也不像你。硬要说的话，像我的父亲吧？不过也只有一点点。”他就笑了起来，很快就把这些事情忘了，他从不在意这些。母亲也跟着快活地笑起来，我拼命地试图在记忆里留住她的形貌和声音，现在也只能记得离开前她把柔软的嘴唇贴在我面颊上的感觉了。冰峡很冷，我的侧脸有个地方始终是暖乎乎的，温热得让我想落泪。

我离开维林诺的时候才十几岁，对只见过几次的我的祖父更没什么印象。但是我确实很喜欢他，他正如后来人们所说，思想睿智，谈吐优雅，有一种让人平静的亲和。当然，我也很喜欢父亲和他的兄弟、妹妹，还有Nolofinwe的家族，以及和我同辈的Tyelperinquar。但是，我最喜欢的Eldalote和Arafinwe留在了Aman，我再也见不到他们了。

后来我的妻子也问过我同样的问题，带着些疑惑和欣喜，“Finduilas像谁呢？她比我们都要更美，也更勇敢……”

我摇摇头，老实地承认，“不知道。”不过子女超越父母总是让人快乐的事情。我看着Finduilas一天天地长大，越来越觉得她是伊露维塔寄存在我这里的作品。

后来这个疑问得到了某种程度上的解答；我们刚来到纳国斯隆德不久，宴会上她表演了一支舞曲，她浓密的赤金色长发与四面的落地镜和顶端的灯火交相辉映，她像战争后所有依然美好的事物的写照，她的美随着旋转的舞步照亮了四周，和这座城市一样毫不收束。我突然觉得，比起我的女儿，她更像是纳国斯隆德的女儿，也会与它分享相似的荣耀和毁灭。

不过这些都是后来的事情了。即使如此，我也想保护她，还有我的所有和我不太像、有时候也难以理解的家人。他们就是我的全部了。

———————————————————

Angarato和Aikanaro原本是约好不结婚的。Angarato年轻的时候说“婚姻是分别的开始”，对此Arafinwe只是觉得好笑，而Earwen摇摇头，没评论什么，眼神却分明在说“你们懂什么婚姻”。Artanis则直白地表示，“你们这个样子，好像大伯家的那几个堂亲了。”

她指的是Turkafinwe还有那两个少有人能分清的双胞胎，这句话在我们家的场合明显是贬义。不过我的父亲和叔叔形影不离，形容相似（除了Aikanaro不同寻常的头发），几乎也像是对双胞胎了。这在我们家其实不太寻常：和Feanaro家一挪挪一窝的习性不同，我们是个人主义者。当然这不是因为我们家族内感情不够深厚，而是由于我们能更早地意识到家人迟早会分开，彼此所能共享的时间其实很少；父母和兄弟姐妹固然可以成为慰藉，到了最后每个人仍要面对一条孤独的道路，同行者只有自己的命运。因此Feanaro一家在我们看来，不免有些傻气。

Angarato和Aikanaro就真的没有恋爱，直到不知道哪一天开始，Angarato开始频繁地和一个黑头发灰眼睛的女孩来往，回海港的次数越来越少（那时Arafinwe已经常住在澳阔隆迪了）。有一次他又要去提里安城的时候，看出了端倪的Findarato打趣说，“你要是喜欢她的话，可以下次请她来舞会啊。祖父会很高兴的。”

“你照顾好自己的凡雅女朋友就好啦。”Angarato不屑地撇撇嘴，“我是不会结婚的。”

已经断断续续地下了好几天的雨了，等到Angarato的身影消失在视线中的时候，Findarato抬起头看着阴沉的天穹。稀疏却沉重的雨滴坠下来，翻搅出泥土里潮湿的气味。

“恐怕又是一整夜的大雨。大能者们是嫌最近的气候太干燥了吗？”这个时候Aikanaro不知道从哪里冒了出来，说着些没什么意义的话。

Findarato扫了一眼弟弟手上抓着的、Angarato的伞，平淡地回答，“也许是看腻了日日不变的金树光芒。”

“我觉得晚上不用等二哥回来了。”Aikanaro狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“少一把伞而已，想回来的话，怎么都回得来。”Findarato想了想，“……不过就是缺这么一个借口吧。”

“而且恶劣的环境能减少距离感。”Aikanaro装作很老成的样子说。

他们就各自回去做自己的事情了，没表现出对兄弟的恋爱事业有什么关心。当天怎么也找不到伞的Angarato被大雨“困在”了提里安，不过似乎和那个诺多姑娘——也就是后来我的母亲——聊得很开心，第二天雨停了很久才意识到，也完全忘了伞的事情。但是他们是怎么从好友变成恋人的，这个我就不知道了。关于父亲和母亲的恋爱史，我一部分是从Aikanaro那里听来的（他后来讲起怎么偷到父亲的伞时笑得前仰后合，还嘱托我一定要对父亲保密），一部分是母亲告诉我的。母亲不肯说的事情，我就完全不了解了。年幼的我很不满意她敷衍的叙述，“那么我告诉您一个Atto的秘密，您也告诉我一个作为交换吧。”

“什么秘密啊？”母亲笑眯眯地问。

“叔叔故意偷走了Atto的伞。”

“啊，这个我知道，不算秘密。”

“诶？！Amme是怎么知道的？”

“我什么都知道，什么都没说。”Amme好笑地看着我。

——直到后来在纳国斯隆德，我才意识到在这一点上我与母亲多么相似。Angarato的婚礼上，提里安的Eldalote优雅亲和，笑容中又带着恰到好处的活泼和娇艳，的确是艾尔达之花。甚至到了贝尔兰，Angarato也用Sindarin念她的名字，Edhellos，似乎这样她本人就来到了多索尼安。Aikanaro笑着模仿Angarato曾经说话的腔调，“'我是永远不会结婚的！'当时一起说这句话的我们，现在已经变成完全不同的两个精灵了。”

Angarato有些愧疚地抓了抓头，“我不久之后要搬回提里安住了。你还留在海港吗？”

“嗯。”

他们只伤感了片刻，就又和平时一样快活了。大概一个人和外界的联系是有限的，增加一些联系，就只有割断另外一些。我们的手指上缠满了看不见的纱线；有时为了维系其中的一根，甚至必须要放弃其他所有，在长久的孤独中等待着。

“反正我还是不会结婚的。”Aikanaro喃喃地说。

——————————————

我出生的时候Feanaro已经被放逐去北方了；他不仅带走了自己的七个儿子和提里安的至高王，还有维林诺的黄金岁月。此后不仅Feanaro家鲜和提里安有来往，甚至连我们家和Nolofinwe家的联系也不多了。（不过Findekano和Irisse倒是常常往佛密诺斯跑，而Arafinwe彻底留在天鹅港不肯回城显然也没有减少Findarato和Turukano来往的次数。）

我生在金树光芒逐渐收拢的时刻，我成长起来，这个世界逐渐疲惫衰微。尽管如此，我也见过维林诺最好的日子，在我生命的前十年中维林诺最好的一天。那是一年丰收的庆典，大家都一股脑儿地往泰尼魁提尔山跑。我那会儿睡得正熟，况且我也不喜欢人多的地方，任凭父母怎么拽都不肯起床。母亲没办法，只好托保姆照顾我，匆匆地走了。等我睡到心满意足，睁开眼睛的时候，看到的却是Findarato。

“你醒了啊？”他好笑地问，“睡够了？”

我揉了揉眼睛，刚醒来仍有点恍惚，“唔……Atto，Amme？”

“他们去圣山了，今年的祭典和往年不一样，很重要。”他似乎怕我一个人被丢在家里伤心，给父亲和母亲开脱一样。

我依旧迷迷糊糊的，“那你怎么……不要紧吗？”

“因为很重要，所以要用特别的方式庆祝。”他眨了眨眼，“主角也不是我，所以不要紧。”

无数的疑问堵在我的喉咙口：“你怎么来这里了”“维拉们不会生气吗”“特别的方式是什么样的方式”……不过我一向不喜欢把问题问出口。Findarato从床沿边站起来，“我准备去澳阔隆迪，提里安基本上没什么人了，很无聊。你想跟我一起去吗？”

我点了点头。天鹅港的帖勒瑞们一向是不去圣山的，不过他们也有自己庆祝庆典的方式，并且显然比在维拉眼皮下要轻松得多。而且Findarato的话总有种让人难以抗拒的力量，像一团潮水温柔地推着我走向某个地方。提里安到天鹅港的路不算远，不久我们就行走在海港的集市和小酒馆间，不少精灵在海滩上踩着水，唱着些简单上口的歌，或者拉着风琴跳舞，女性在编着珍珠项链，或者在贝壳上画些图案。周围一片热烈的欢乐气氛，无忧无虑，难怪Arafinwe不肯回提里安。想到能见到Arafinwe和Earwen，我也开心了起来。

“我们去找祖父吗？”我问Findarato。

他还没来得及回答我，对面就有个黑头发的人喊他，带着点打趣的意味，“Findarato！我以为你这会儿肯定在雪白的长桌前献辞呢。”

“我之前赌Turukano不会来，毕竟他是我们中唯一一个结了婚的。”Findarato把目光投向Turukano，后者摊了摊手，向这边走了过来，“这次是Elenwe抛弃了我，说想和家人呆一段时间。倒是你，Makalaure，这种时候你得要在场吧？”

这是我第一次见Feanaro的儿子，我只大概记得他们的名字，其余全不了解。被叫做Makalaure的那个笑了起来，“有Nolofinwe和Nelyo就够了，我在那边基本上也插不上话，不过你们可是需要一个知道天鹅港哪里的酒最好喝的人。”

Turukano笑着摇了摇头，也不能反驳什么。当他看到Makalaure身后钻出的一个比我大些的少年有些吃惊，“怎么Tyelpe也跑来了？”

“Curvo夫妻两个出去开采矿石了，我看他闷在工作室，就把他拎出来了。”Makalaure耸耸肩，“反正对我来说没什么两样，以前是小Curvo喜欢跟着我，现在是Tyelpe...”

Findarato一下子笑了出来。那个黑头发的少年瞪了他的伯父一眼，转过头很好奇地看着我，我也很好奇地盯着他。有个跟自己同辈的人，让我感觉没有那么孤独了。我想他也有类似的想法，所以才会走过来，略有些犹豫地介绍自己，

“你好，我叫Curufinwe Tyelperiquar.”

我们生而孤独。

我们生来孤单。

被多数人包围的少数隔着人群嗅到彼此孤独的气息；被三个成年精灵扔在一边的我和Tyelpe迅速地熟悉了起来。平时的Tyelperinquar温和而沉默，但一旦话题触及他擅长的领域，他就会变了一个人似的滔滔不绝，向我讲述他去过的地方或者最近的新发现。他看上去不会比我大很多，阅历却（在当时小孩子的我眼中看来）极为丰富。等到他的故事讲的差不多了，内向的我又找不到一个新话题，我们就沉默地对望着，并不尴尬，过了一会“噗嗤”地笑出来，把注意力转向研究周围细微的事物：水杯上的纹理，某个精灵的额饰等等。聊着聊着Tyelper又想起他最近在锻造的一种金属，兴致勃勃地说等他们回提里安之后可以邀请我去参观。

大人们比我们要开朗得多了。“欢迎Makalaure回来！”酒杯碰在一起的声音响起。Findarato打趣道，“少了Kanafinwe的十二年，提里安都寂静了许多。”

Kanafinwe回敬了一个“你到底在夸我还是在损我”的表情，挥了挥手，“别那么肯定，说不定刚刚Atar在圣山上又说了什么，这次我们大概真的要被赶到世界尽头了。”

“我父亲不会让这些发生的。”Turukano平淡地说。

“是啊，这次应该是能和好了。敬Nolofinwe...和小Nolofinwe！”Kanafinwe就站起来，有模有样地开始鼓掌，酒馆里其他精灵听见，也不知道是发生了什么事就一连串地跟着起哄，大声拍手或者吹口哨。

“喂Makalaure你也适当——”

“说真的Turvo，我也很好奇你和二伯是怎么做到白衣服上一点灰尘都不沾的……”

Turukano这次也没忍住笑，“Ingoldo怎么连你也......”

“总之，”Kanafinwe拍了拍他的肩，“一枚石子投下去，掀起了十二年的波澜，终于要平静下去了；和从前的维林诺一样，美丽而无趣的金色池塘。”

“还是让它无趣点吧。”

Kanafinwe露出了一个带着寒冷气息的苦笑，“我也这么觉得。”

“现在大伯和二伯应该已经在圣城握手言和了吧。”Findarato抬起头望了一眼窗外，正是柔光交织的时候。海风中盛满了不知道从何处飘来的音乐声，如同声势浩大的风鼓胀起白帆；时间的流淌极为缓慢，所有事物上覆盖着的不真实的光泽都在一点点地褪去。他再次举起酒杯，“为了漫长而无趣的和平生活。”

“为了和平……愿Finwe的子女们都能得到公平地对待。”Turukano似乎是在想象维利玛现在的场景，不无讽刺地说。

Kanafinwe倒是一副置身事外的样子，“为了提里安的阶梯，天鹅港最好的酒——离开的时候我才意识到自己多么喜欢它。”

我也装模作样地往杯子里倒了点酒，只舔了一小口，就觉得有甘醇和辛辣的气息在口中扩散开来，眼神也变得不好使了。我的叔叔，Findarato就恶作剧般地看着我，“小孩子不能喝酒哦。”

我有点惶恐地问，“你会告诉Atto和Amme吗？”

他微笑着摇了摇头。我长舒了一口气，心里最后一点沉重的东西也消失了，整个人轻飘飘的。这是维林诺无数个好日子中最好的一天，我看到每个人的眼中都带着对“今天”之后未来的期望：我不会被父母责备，还有可能见到我喜欢的Arafinwe；Makalaure回到他心爱的城市；Turukano可以卸下一些协调家族矛盾的责任更自在地远游；Tyelpe即将完成新的作品……Findarato大概是多了些玩伴吧？我是看不出他在期望着什么的。不过这些无关紧要，等到明天，等到争端结束，和平到来，一切的期望都能够实现——

就在这时，黑暗像一瓶打翻的墨水，瞬间就浸透了维林诺的每个角落，也顺着我记忆中的场景四周的墙壁淌下来，热闹欢腾的记忆又变回了一片混沌。人间的我生命濒危，因为失血和中毒陷入漫长的昏迷状态中，久远的回忆反而一波一波地涌入我的意识里。

——————————————

回忆的一开始是“寒冷”。

我不算长的生命中从来没有过这种感受：维林诺虽然也有凉下来的时候，但只要钻进一间房子，或者把手贴在脖子上，塞进父亲或者母亲的衣袖里，就能快速暖和起来。但这里的寒冷从皮肤渐渐地渗进骨髓和心脏，无休止地吸取着热量，让我的痛觉异常敏感。漆黑的天空如同一片死水，偶尔闪过一两道亮光。我不想说话，不愿思考，浑浑噩噩地跟着一队队僵硬的躯体向前走去。

有人滑落入了冰层的间隙，厚实的冰面随着水流迅速地合拢了，封住了他的出路，那个苍白狰狞的面孔就这样沉没下去。有人出现了幻觉，说看到了对面的火堆，热得不行，脱掉外套跳下了悬崖......

一个女人死了。她叫什么来着？对于死了的人，我们就忘了她们曾经为之欢笑、为之喜爱的一切，只有族谱的某个角落留着她们的名字。Turukano站在她落下去的地方，不肯离开，直到身上的雪已经比毛皮外套还要厚了，一团漆黑的、沉重的影子从水中缓缓地浮上来，爱抚般地穿过了Turukano的身体，软绵绵地趴在地上，落在他双足的前方，变成一个颀长的人形。

我惊讶地说不出话，只是指着地上那团影子，语无伦次地喊，“看，你看——”

Turukano漠然地向下望去，过了许久才低声问，“什么？”

他微转过头看着惊愕又失望的我，补充了一句，“快回帐篷里。”

我拽着他的衣服，让他看那个影子。他抬头对后面的Findarato说，“把小孩子带回去。”

“Artaresto在担心你……我们都是。你也回去。”

我其实并没有怎么担心Turukano：我的大脑同冰川一样被冻得一片空白，唯一的注意力全被那团黑影吸引了。

“我想再在这里待一会。”

Findarato提高了音量，“Turukano——”

“我说了让你们回去，我不能让她一个人——”

就在他们几乎要起了争执的时候，我看到那团影子动了起来！先是左腿，然后是右腿，随着那个影子的动作，Turukano也终于痛苦地迈开了脚步，他身上的雪哗啦啦地向下落。我张大着嘴，发不出声音。

Findarato向前走了两步，似乎想给朋友一个拥抱，但还没等他开口，Turukano就疲惫地闭上眼睛，“回去。”

“……嗯。”

回到帐篷里大人们以为我被冻僵了，实际上是因为惊愕和恐惧。当我们第一次踏上中洲大陆时，无数团黑影从海峡飞升而来，穿越永夜的长空，飞回我们身边。一个黑色的影子像海水般落在我身上，在地上被拉得又深又长，明亮的月亮被它们托着，在我们身后升起；从此我们无时无刻不感到寒冷。因此后来我第一次遇到我的妻子时，她就皱着眉抱怨，“你的手总是冰凉的。”

号角声响彻专吉特海湾，被吵醒的Itarille哭了起来。

紧接着是“孤独”。

西瑞安岛的夜间，我站在一片平铺的星野之下。空洞的寂静从群山内部升起，这里连空气都过于稀薄，只有灯塔上一星白亮的光。这个时候我掏出曾经在多索尼安的热闹的记忆，或者是那些更久远的、关于海对岸模糊不清的印象，像咀嚼粮食一样慢慢地让它们在我脑海中重演每一个细节。一开始我是快乐的，而后越来越痛苦，因为记忆越来越遥远，我能预见到的未来也并不值得期待，不知道何时能从这种窒息般的孤独中解脱出来。我常回多索尼安拜访父亲和Aikanaro，有时也南下去找Findarato，或者去尚和我们家族保持着外交关系的多瑞亚斯，那里的精灵总是无忧无虑，比以前天鹅港的那群还要自在快活。同他们相比，为什么太阳下的世界对于我显得如此苍凉冰冷呢？

“您的手怎么这么凉呀。”对面的女医师皱着眉说。之前我去巡视的时候撞见一小群来探查的Orc，不难对付，不过手臂还是被划了一道。

“哦。”我想了想，“可能因为我身上有一个冰凉的影子。”

“影子？”

她微微张大了眼睛，扬起眉毛。我觉得很难对一个从没离开过中土的人解释，“……在冰川里，死去的人变成了我们的影子，它们一直很冷。”

“精灵的Fea会回到死神的殿堂，这不是您这样从海对岸归来的智慧的人说的吗？”

“他们是这样说，”我有些漠然地回答，“不过谁知道真相是什么呢。”

她“噗嗤”一声笑了，但是笑的时候显得也不是很开心。她的名字叫Haerel，遥远的星辰，和她笑起来的样子一样虚浮而孤独。我们慢慢熟悉起来；我知道了她的母亲在多瑞亚斯，她的父亲在星下之战的时候就失去了联系，她在贝尔兰的西北部独自游荡了许多年，因为会药草的知识就来这里的治疗所工作。我知道她喜欢黄昏的山脉，夏季夜晚长久不息的蝉鸣，泡了树莓的麦酒。但我永远也无法想象她一个人在北方看到Morgoth黑色的军队冲来时的恐惧，就像她永远也不能理解赫尔卡利希在我内部留下的寒冷，以及我看着一夜夜白塔上不变的灯光所感到的空虚。有时我在夜里绝望地醒过来，看到这个孤岛的未来埋没在潮水之中；有时是她在噩梦中低声啜泣。痛苦从四周一点点地漫上来，让我们想要相互拥抱、相互抚摸、相互亲吻，却无法相互理解，我在她湍急的呼吸声中听到、在她比海洋还湿润的嘴唇上尝到自己的孤独。

不过当然，大多数的情况下我们是快乐的；我们的第一个孩子比我们都要更美丽、更欢乐、更勇敢，我无法表达我多么喜爱她，甚至偏爱她——尽管知道作为父亲应该平等地爱每一个孩子，我仍忍不住纵容她时不时的任性。我学着Arafinwe的样子，用妻子的语言给她取名叫Finduilas。“可是孩子总得有个Quenya名字呀。”Haerel开心地抱怨着，“那么我学会了Quenya之后来给她取一个吧。”

结果后来Finduilas一直都没有第二个名字，她就一直被称作Finduilas。我的Finduilas长大了，整天带着小Gil-galad在附近的林子里穿游，像一阵小风一样撞过来扑在我身上。

我蹲下来帮她理了理头发，“发生什么啦？”

“Amme，”她指向身后，“Amme说她要出远门啦。”

“哦，”我抱住女儿，抬起头看我的妻子，午后的阳光在她身周勾出一片不真实的金色轮廓，“你去多瑞亚斯？这次带着孩子们吗？我最近可能没时间陪你一同……”

Haerel摇摇头，“去更远的地方。Finduilas和Gil-galad留在这儿。”

“嗯？哪里？”

她转过头，“西边的海。”

我有点莫名其妙，因为这会儿阳光太盛了，我只好眯起眼睛，“法拉斯？”

她不说话，我只好继续问，“那什么时候回来呀？”

“这次时间会很长了。”她的语气突然变得很悲伤。

我叹了口气，“你厌倦了这里也没关系，法拉斯是个很舒适的地方，等过一段时间我可以过去陪你。”

“比法拉斯更远，”她摇摇头，声音从很遥远的地方传来，“我要去你出生的地方，去你居住过的城市，学会你的语言。Artaresto，我很想念你，可是你不要来。”

“啊？”我有些迟钝地想拉住她问清楚，但她已经离开了。我的四肢跳动着一种强烈的痛苦，头脑里塞满了闷沉，血液里全是疲乏，皮肤滚烫，疼痛铺在胸口上形成一道深而长的刀口。

——回忆的最后是疼痛，除了疼痛什么也没有，所有的场景和人物都被扯成碎片落入黑暗中。我大喊着从昏迷中醒了过来，发现自己躺在床上，睁开眼睛也看不清楚东西。

“Artaresto殿下醒了！”有个声音在喊。

“……Haerel在哪里……还有Finduilas和Gil-galad.....”

我语无伦次地问面前人形的影子。

“公主和小殿下平安无事，但……”

……啊。

在后来被称为“光荣之战”的、诺多精灵最后一次全胜的战役中，我失去了我的妻子，我孤独的生命中唯一的微光。

此世人间，我的地狱。

——————————————————

“那么，”Findarato清了清嗓子，“你们有任何结论、或者新的发现吗——关于谁杀了我的侄子？看到他的尸体让我异常悲伤。这些年来他是我忠诚的下属、亲密的朋友，最重要的是，我不可或缺的亲人……”

他叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

“呃，”尸体——也就是我——有点尴尬地打断了自己的悼词，“您不需要这么投入。我还活着。”

“我觉得‘鬼’是Curufinwe殿下。”Finduilas想了想，“因为他很可疑。Atar您放心，我和Gil一定会帮你复仇的。在您被残忍的杀害的时候，有没有看到任何有关凶手的线索？”

“啊……没有。”

我的女儿一本正经地胡说起来的时候，丝毫不逊色于Findarato——Eru啊。

Curufinwe不屑地反问，“什么事让你觉得我很可疑？”

“每件事。”她毫不客气地回答。

Tyelpe没忍住一下子笑了出来。

“无论谁杀了Artaresto，至少他让两个家族参与游戏的人数平衡了。”Turkafinwe笑着拍了拍弟弟的肩，“这听起来确实挺像你的作风。”

“如果我想这么做，第一天死的人会是Findarato，这样会省去许多麻烦。”

Gil-galad眯起了眼睛，“看来明天Findarato会很危险。”

“或者‘鬼’明确表示对我的不满，却并不会真的下手，这样我的存活也可以帮他自己洗清嫌疑。”

Tyelpe礼貌地补充，“实际上，这里存在三种可能。首先……”

于是我们安静地听完了Tyelpe井井有条、细致入微的推理，在我看来他说的相当有道理，唯一不符合事实的地方就是我并没有死——这只是一个更新奇、更刺激的，能打发我们无聊时间的游戏，为了庆祝一个来自于次生子女的亡灵之节日（我一直不能理解次生子女对亡灵的恐惧，毕竟他们的灵魂在死去时会永远离开Arda）。七个人分别抽签，有一个会抽到“鬼”，一个Atani——也就是把游戏介绍给我们的那位——接受“鬼”的命令，每晚去摘掉一个参与者的名牌，象征着死亡；这也就是我莫名其妙“死去”的原因。在白天，活着的人聚在一起，找出他们所认为的鬼并将其驱逐。如果真正的“鬼”一直没有被找出来，那么人会被一个接一个杀死，游戏结束。

“那么Tyelpe，你的结论？”

“信息太少，不足以做出准确的判断，我认为应当再观察一夜。”

其他人表示赞同。而我作为死者除了刚刚的遗言外再也不能说些什么，也没有权力决定谁出局。但我知道是谁杀了我；因为亡灵总比生者了解得更多。

Findarato。

我知道没有根据地指控自己的亲人是不恰当的——我知道，更何况在接手了Minas Tirith之后我去纳国斯隆德的次数比去多索尼安还要多了。只是从小时候起，我对这位广受喜爱和尊敬的亲人就怀着一种复杂的感情。

一些人创造美，一些人是“美”自身的体现；Findarato无疑是后者。他是Iluvatar最杰出的作品之一，雕像般完美无瑕的外表，敏锐深邃的智识，恰到好处的堕落。我自然和其他人一样敬爱他，但当他表现出亲切的时候我却感觉疏远而不安。他的笑容总让我想起纳国斯隆德大厅上方悬挂的画像，不论如何温暖、亲和，也始终隔着一层画布。对其他人我也抱着一种淡漠的同情，你们慷慨地爱戴着不甚了解的人，用你们盲目的爱塑造他……不过这和我又有什么关系呢。

当然，在几百年的共事中我们相处得堪称融洽甚至亲密，这是因为我习惯于对所知的一切缄口不言。我是黑夜、是海水，无数人被这个幽深的地下城市中心的明亮吸引，成为围绕着他的光芒聚拢的群星，那么我就像是伴随着光产生的阴影了。没有人会想到杀死一团影子——除了投下这团影子的光线之外。但失去了影子，光也不复存在了，这可能正是他所希求的吧。

不过我没有留下任何遗言，不仅是天性使然，也是不希望游戏这么快结束。但是第二天我就后悔了，游戏延续到了晚宴，一片觥筹交错中Finduilas向我抱怨，“爸爸，昨天晚上我被谋杀了！”

“啊？！”

虽然只是游戏，这句话依然吓得我灌下了一大口酒，又被呛得咳嗽了几声。

“凶手是谁？”Gil-galad急忙问。

“凶手是……”Finduilas伸出手，装作艰难的声音，“Curu…”

她闭上眼睛，把头靠在我肩上，又飞速吐了下舌头坐了起来。“Gil，我们家的希望全在你身上了。一定要替我和爸爸报仇啊。”

Findarato一副好笑的样子，“昨天刚刚被怀疑，今天就痛下杀手——这未免有点蠢。”

我心里突然冒起了一股无名的火气。Curufinwe耸了耸肩，“没错。显而易见，我不会做这种的事情。”

“或者，”Gil-galad故意拖长了尾音，“正因为大家都觉得您不会这么做，您才会棋出险招……”

“……既除掉怀疑自己的人，也为自己洗清了嫌疑。可以，这很Curvo。”Turkafinwe点了点头。

Curufinwe用“你到底在帮谁”的眼神瞪了他一眼。

Tyelperinquar插了进来，“我在试着从另外一个角度考虑：真正的‘鬼’不希望自己总在话题的中心。虽然这种方法可能会保证Atar在一轮之内的安全，但随着存活的人越来越少，他仍然会被怀疑。‘鬼’孤单一人没有同伴，对于他来说最好的策略是一直潜藏在人群之中不吸引注意力。”

Findarato想了想，“也就是说，不主动发言，因为谁被怀疑对鬼而言都是有利的……”

“并且煽动他人针对被怀疑的对象。”Tyelperinquar转向Turkafinwe，“三伯，有什么理由让您两次跟随Finduilas毫无依据的指证呢？”

“哈？！”Turkafinwe露出一个难以置信的表情，“不需要什么理由，凭我对Curvo的了解我就知道他比大多数人想得更进一步。说起来这个无聊的游戏全都是无根据的推测，既然没有关于凶手事实的线索，那么输赢也只是运气问题。另外Tyelpe你真是太让我伤心了，你还记得小时候……”

Tyelperiquar挥挥手，“呃……您这样对我没用的。”

“Turko的解释也不无道理，”Findarato最后推了一把，“只是……求生欲太强了。”

“这算什么理由？！”

“因为鬼只有一个人，所以被怀疑时容易过度辩解吧。现在情况已经明朗了……”

Turkafinwe冷哼了一声，懒得再说什么了。

在我看来现在胜负已分，Turkafinwe出局之后，今天晚上被杀死的大概是Tyelpe，明天Findarato会说服一向不喜欢Curufinwe的Gil-galad……这个游戏依靠运气和对人心微妙的掌握，而这两样正好是Findarato最擅长的。

“游戏就要结束了。”我转过去看Finduilas，“时间也不早了，回去休息吧。”

“不要，Gwindor刚刚请我去跳舞呐。”Finduilas眨了眨眼。

我叹了口气，有一个恋爱中的女儿真是为人父母最欢喜又无奈的事情了。

“Finduilas，”我想了想，“我们要不要和Gil-galad一起去巴拉尔岛？你会很喜欢海的。Quendi和Atani的希望都在南方……纳国斯隆德不可能永远安宁。或者……你可以瞒着Findarato和我偷偷修一条地道……”

我为自己不知所云的话苦笑了起来，拥抱着她，轻轻地理着她流淌着月光的长发。我的女儿靠在我肩上轻声说，

“您也知道这是没用的，爸爸；希望并不在我们之中。即使知道是可怖的命运，我们也只能顺从。”

夜幕覆盖南贝尔兰的群山和平原，Finduilas的表情从可怕的平静一瞬间又变回她平时快活的样子。她挣开了我的怀抱，“那么晚安啦，爸爸！”

我一个人绕过被明灯和一千盏蜡烛照亮的大厅，穿过被冰冷的风环绕着的回廊，直到身后的欢歌笑语逐渐被我自己的脚步声代替。从穹顶透下的月光在我身前拉开长长的影子，正如同站在专吉特湾的海岸。

这时那个影子突然动了起来！恐惧和那些冰冷的记忆一同灌进空荡的走廊，天鹅港的海风和白帆……冰山……海峡……落在水中的女人……婴儿的哭声……西瑞安岛夜间的蝉鸣……战争……战争……在纳国斯隆德的十年我仿佛忘记了这一切。这十年我都看到了什么荒唐的事情又做了些什么呢？我像刚从一场梦里醒过来，冷漠地看着自己的记忆——

“Artaresto!”

我大口地喘着气。这不是我的影子，是Findarato的。他不知道什么时候站到了我身后。

“Artaresto，你怎么了？”

我转过身，让自己的声音听起来异常平静，“突然想起了很久以前……没什么。您来有什么事情吗？”

“明天就结束了。”

“如果是游戏的话，我早就知道是您。我应该说出来的。”

Findarato愣住了一下，然后笑了出来，“你是怎么猜到的？如果我是鬼的话，会对自家人更多关心一些啊。”

“‘关心’对于您而言大概很难做到吧。”我感觉发出的不是自己的声音，“即使是余生全在这里度过的那个Atani，他死去的时候您真的能感到悲伤吗？”

Findarato皱起了眉，“我能……至少我试过。Artaresto，我看着别人的眼睛，就会有相同的悲伤侵袭我，像你刚刚看到的那些，不仅是画面，还有声音和气味……混杂起来。我需要纳国斯隆德将我和这些混乱的情感和思想隔绝开……但是时间差不多也到了，明天我要结束这一切。”

我多少也猜到了，“您要抛弃纳国斯隆德吗？”

“你会成为这里新的国王。”

但是纳国斯隆德不可能属于第二个人了。她是一场持续了十年，漫长、有趣又荒唐的大梦，在这个梦里我们都忘了自己是谁、曾经经历过什么，在叹息中享受欢乐。直到做梦的人厌倦了，纳国斯隆德和这里的所有人也不可能再维持下去。

“我会带着这里的人民去南方。”

“那是你的决定。”Findarato没什么感情的说，“不过就我看来，这不太可能发生。”

我向他深深地鞠躬行礼，“愿您今夜安眠。旅途会很长，令人疲倦。”

“还有一位姑且需要告别的人。”

Findarato转身走了。我有些茫然地环视着四周，意识到我接下来也要成为被困在这里的鬼魂。我身体里影子驱使着我走向正厅上方的王座，触碰到扶手上冰冷的金属，一股热流从我心里涌起。

Findarato，我爱戴他，憎恨他，羡慕他，厌恶他，同情他，责备他，我——

只有无尽黑暗中的风给王座蒙上第一层灰尘。

————————————————————

那是骤火之战后的事情。父亲和Aikanaro叔父的坟墓在靠近多索尼安的一块较为安全的区域，当时战况紧急难以搬运遗体，并且据说这也是他们的遗愿：有一天要亲眼看到多索尼安收复。当天我和Findarato去扫墓，分别之后傍晚我在路上遇到了一位老妇人。她眼睛看不清楚了，仔仔细细地打量了我半天。

“真少见呀，”她说，“艾尔达已经很少来这边了。”

我当然一眼就认出了她，不过她似乎不怎么认得我了，我也就没多说些什么。

“这里虽然最近比较安全，但还是可能会有半兽人来袭。您一人行路不方便，如果需要帮助的话，我可以护送您去西瑞安岛。”

她却好像没听见一样地盯着我，“您长得和他有些像。”

“‘他’是指？”

“从前在那里的艾尔达领主。”她指了指多索尼安的方向，眯起眼睛露出了些微笑容，“站在那些高大的松树下，人们叫他‘炽焰’Aegnor。他在守卫这里的战争中和兄长一起英勇地死去了。”

“我和自己的家人长得都不太像。”

“你们中智慧的人告诉我，你们的族群死后会回归一座黑暗、寂静的殿堂。”

“他们是那么说的，”我说，“不过谁知道呢。我也见过变成影子的。”

妇人笑了起来。

“谢谢您的好意，不过这条路我已经走了不知道多少遍啦。”

她接着向坟墓的方向走去，但又依依不舍地转过身来望着我。夕阳照在她苍老的面孔和花白的头发上，她的眼睛即使浑浊了，也依然闪烁着清晨的阳光。最后她说，

“不论去向何方，愿您能找到光明。”

她就穿过战争横扫过的焦土和死去的山丘，走向一座坟墓，走向山间正在缓缓下沉的夕阳里。

（第二部 完）


	3. 3. My City (Finduilas)

历史的厅堂中既有锻造的烈火，坚固的石柱，也有悬垂而下的挂毯上细密的花纹。如果以此来比喻的话，我的家族诞生不是为了创造什么，当然也不是为了守护、延续什么，我们的作品是自身，我们的存在如同花纹、壁画和诗歌一样装饰着这个时代，飞快地划过中洲的上空，成为很久以后传说中的华彩。我们是按照自己的意志被困在命运中的囚徒[1]，成为它为了安排一颗宝石或者一柄黑剑所用的棋子；也并不以此而悲哀，尽管命运把希望给了Earendil Ardamire，给我的结局则是绝望与毁灭。

因此我没有什么故事可以讲，我只能讲述自己的一生。我名叫Finduilas，唯一一个没有Quenya名字的诺多王族第五代，西瑞安岛领主、纳国斯隆德第二任国王的长女，虽然常有人开玩笑说我无论是外貌还是性情都更像Findarato。我的双眼未见过双圣树的光芒，在这片逐渐衰微冰冷的土地上我比其他的艾尔达后裔更加弱小，不能像Irisse那样随父兄出战，保护不了母亲和弟弟，甚至自己一人无法在世间汹涌的波涛里生存下来。我记得从Tol Sirion慌忙逃出来的时候是深夜，先是护卫全部战死，然后是其他大人把母亲、年幼的我和刚出生不久的弟弟围在中间。母亲蒙着我的眼睛，所以我什么都看不到，只是感觉有什么温热粘稠的东西渐渐地流淌过来。过了似乎很长很长时间之后，母亲松开手，温柔地叮嘱我说，“抱紧你弟弟，不要睁开眼睛。”

我半懂不懂地点点头，小Gil-galad在拼命地哭。周围一片嘈杂，弥漫着血腥的气味，直到终于有人把我抱起来。他们手上拿着火把和刀，我抬起头，看到自己身上全都是暗红色的血；我活了下来，我的生命建立在那么多个死上。

像是命运对我的补偿一样，我因为从小病弱、年幼丧母而得到了家人更多的关注甚至纵容，长大后又因为遗传自家族的魅力获得了许多盲目的爱情。我既是受诅咒的，也是被眷顾的，不知何为普通的生活，不理解怎样才能和他人一样拥有普通的情感。我曾经渴望安宁稳固的未来，直到贝尔兰再无一处净土。我曾经在纳国斯隆德全盛时的金色镜宫中央起舞，纳国斯隆德的光芒已经死去。我寻找过真正的爱情，最后只找到了地狱。我怀着好的意图，却做了许多可笑、荒唐、难以理喻的事情，我追求的一切都失去了意义；为什么会变成这样呢？

他们砸开了宫殿的门，外面的火烧过来了。

————————————————

我羡慕那些自己永远不可能成为的人。

72年的冬天我们从西瑞安岛逃到多索尼安，母亲死去了，父亲生命垂危，高地的狂风和暴雪昼夜不断地拍打着帐篷周围的毛毡。我趴在昏迷着的父亲旁边，听他偶尔含糊地说着些什么，大概是正在做一个关于寒冷的梦。

这个时候Irisse掀开门帘，她高大、健壮，带起一阵雪片飞进来，刚才噼噼啪啪烧得正旺的火晃了两下。我有些不开心地转过头，“别把火弄灭呀。”

“Finduilas，”她没理我的话，自顾自地说，“去休息一会儿吧？你已经三天没怎么睡啦。”

我摇摇头。

“医师会留在这里照顾你Atar的。”

其实我是害怕一个人待着，我的梦里有个黑色的怪物不停地发出惨叫和哭泣声，让我的头疼得厉害。不过说出来会显得很傻，我只好回答，“我留下来陪父亲说话。”

Irisse偏着头问，“说些什么呢？”

“他在说冰川很冷。可是这里是暖和的。”

“哦，我记得，你父亲当时和你差不多大。”她笑了起来，“我们一起叉海豹吃来着。”

“啊？！”

我瞪大了眼睛望着她。Irisse说话总有种感染人心的乐观（和奇怪的幽默感），我脑海中方才还是水蛇一样从浮冰里升起来的黑影，现在一下子变成了干净、热闹的海面，几只我从未见过的海洋动物温顺地探出头来。她见我感兴趣了，自然得寸进尺地说，“你要是去休息，我就讲更多关于森林、海洋、冰川和沙漠的故事好啦。”

于是战争结束之前我就一直跟着她。Irisse是很忙的，有的时候甚至会跟着Nolofinwe他们一起出战。我看着她在各个地方跑来跑去，一口气都不喘，仿佛周围不是雪天的战场，而是清晨的林地。我有时候跟着她跑了几步，就气喘吁吁地停下来了，她也不太会等我。

“你像Artanis一样，”有一次我说，那会儿她刚刚从南边的要塞回来，“个子又高，走起来又飞快。我长大要是也能这样子就好啦。”

“我才不像Artanis。”她把箭筒卸下来，显得有些不屑，“我可不像任何人。”

她又转向我，轻松地说，好像她能做到的事情对任何人都轻而易举，“你长大就会健壮起来的。”

“我长大了就可以保护Atar了吗？”

“当然可以啦。今天我一箭射中了想偷袭Nolofinwe的家伙。再说你不是和Artanis一样能看到未来……”

“嗯。但是关于自己的事情就很模糊了。”我就盯着她看，有一个白色的影子在荒原上飘荡，自由而孤独，像黎明前的一点星光，迅速地消融在了黑暗里。“我看到……”

“别告诉我啊！我可不想知道今天的晚餐是什么，将来会不会嫁给一个自恋的堂兄这种事，那太没意思啦。”

“我也不知道那么具体的事情啊。”我叹了口气，我们家族通过隐喻和碎片化的形象认知世界，这种感受恐怕少有人能理解。小时候的我羡慕Irisse这样的精灵，不畏风雪、不惧怕冰冷的记忆和未知的旅途，我想成为这样美丽而强大的人。可是后来父亲一天天恢复，我一天天长大，身体依旧病痛不断，依旧是不依靠他人就无法独自生存下去的弱者。医师不知道是因为什么原因，我猜想即使是Iluvatar这样全能的神，造物的时候也会有些残缺的作品吧？或者这也是神的意图……我知道再也不可能追上那个白色的影子了。

“没有什么可担心的。”父亲安慰我说。

“贝尔兰已经变得冰冷又危险，我这个样子，怎么保护自己，又怎么保护您呢？如果再遇到...”

父亲像是听到什么孩子气的话一样苦笑了起来，“你不需要保护我。”

我闭上眼睛，又闻到了很久之前西瑞安岛的血腥味，那只怪物趴着我的心里，我的呼吸因为恐惧变得急促。最可怕的不是身体上的痛苦，而是伴随其而来的悲观，缓慢地侵蚀着我残留不多的欢乐和勇气。

“你什么都不需要做。”眼前的一片黑暗中，Artaresto，我的父亲缓慢、轻声地说，“你不需要去冒险。现在是我、将来还会有其他人无条件地爱你、保护你，无论你生来如何、之后变成什么样子。

“——你会永远幸福、快乐。”

我的父亲，Artaresto。

许多年后人们提到他时，总是说他阴郁、冷漠、缺乏主见，因此才导致了纳国斯隆德最后悲剧的收场。这样对他是极不公平的；纳国斯隆德从建立之日就注定是彼岸的神平息怒火的祭品。我的父亲孤独无依，他不喜欢Findarato，这一点我很早就看出来了，尽管旁人眼中他们关系格外亲密。母亲早逝，Gil-galad的年纪又太小，最亲近的人尚且如此，更不用说后来的Turkafinwe和Curufinwe了。家宴上他沉默的时候居多，一开始这让野心家们不安：他们担心这种沉默和隐忍中暗含着威胁。曾经Turkafinwe装作打趣说，“我的侄子，今天发生了什么让你如此消沉？有什么不满吗？”

“没有发生什么，一切如常。”父亲平静地回答。

“Artaresto一向如此，”Curufinwe以刻意的暗含讽刺的语调说，“我年轻的时候比现在还要不擅言辞，就不太讨堂亲们的喜欢，他们总觉得我在掩盖什么、或是暗地谋划些什么。维林诺的人们是不喜欢这样的……”

Findarato玩笑般打断了他，“Curvo——你要是不擅言辞，我们这里坐的都是哑巴了。”

“我倒情愿Curvo是个哑巴，”Turkafinwe说，“我的兄弟出于好意却总是说些不动听的话，也给我惹了许多麻烦。”

Tyelpe抬起头，动了动嘴唇却欲言又止。我心里感到气愤，故意刻薄地说，“我没有见过维林诺的光辉，不过我想人们厌恶的不是词藻丰富或贫乏，而是说话的人是否虚伪。因此反省语言是无益的，我们还是应当反省自己是谁、是否怀着不当的心思。”

“Finduilas，和长辈说话要尊敬一些。”父亲这才开口敷衍地说。

我也就歪了歪头敷衍地回答，“好的，爸爸。不过这也不能怪我，是您平时把我惯坏啦。”

Findarato用酒杯敲了敲桌子，“好了，请允许我打断一下这场精彩的辩论。如果你们有谁注意到的话，食物已经快凉透了。”

于是大家都不再说什么了。父亲趁人不注意的时候对我笑了笑；我知道他是绝对不会责怪我的。我是他在纳国斯隆德唯一可以亲近、信赖的人，他对于我而言也是同样。将来无论结婚对象是谁，都无法取代父亲成为我在这个世界上最爱的人，而父亲也把全部的爱给了我……因此我怎么能离开纳国斯隆德。

我和父亲目送Tyelpe带着Gil-galad离开南下，看着他们暂时逃脱诅咒的阴影。死亡远离了他们，不是今天，不是现在。父亲转过头再次试图说服我，“你也和他们一起走吧。”

“我的命运归于此地。”

“你仍然有……选择。”

“命运就是选择，它从来没有强加于我。只有您会一直无条件地爱我，直到死亡降临。我又怎么可能离开您……”

父亲叹了口气。一阵对于早春而言过于冰冷的风吹来，如同一双手直接穿过了我的身体，我转过头看父亲，觉得他身后的影子几乎消失了。背后的鬼城，黑暗深处隐约闪着黯淡的蓝宝石色眼瞳的微光；我们也成了纳国斯隆德行走的亡魂，死亡也无法将我们分离。

——————————————

又一支舞曲结束之后，Amrunel跑过来牵起我的手。“Finduilas，”她说，“你不过去跳舞么？大家都等着你呐。”

我摇了摇头，“你们开心地玩，我今天不太有精神，说不出什么风趣的话啦。”

“那边Gwindor他们好像在谈论些什么有趣的事情，我们过去听就好了。”

“哦！那饶了我吧……男人们总爱对自己一无所知的事务高谈阔论，显出不可一世的模样，讨好的时候又卑微得气魄全无。我最怕这个了。”

Amrunel“噗哧”一声笑出来，“我说不过你！不过别告诉我你对任何一个英俊的脸庞都不动心。”

我眨了眨眼；事实就是如此。据说艾尔达见到自己的灵魂伴侣时立即便能彼此心意相通，不知道是不是由于天性冷漠的原因，我是从来都没有过这样的感受。不过我才注意到一件事情，“Amrunel……难道你？”我笑了起来，凑近她小声问，“哪一个这么幸运？”

她不肯说，只是满脸通红，胡乱搪塞过去。观察这样陷入爱情的人也有趣，他们是神设计的、这个世界应该有的样子：青涩的少年，甜蜜的爱侣，美满的婚姻和家庭。可一旦想象我自己参与其中，就觉得很奇怪了。一开始是Amrunel拽着我，后来成了我拉着好友往舞池中央走好给她壮胆，真希望她不久就能获得思慕之人的心。虽然我这样的愿望也没什么意义，艾尔达的爱情都是简单直接的，她爱他，他就会爱她。但舞曲响起来了！我走神了一会儿，才发现对方是刚刚Amrunel提到的Gwindor，他跟随Findarato一直在纳国斯隆德，因此之前我们也没怎么见过。不过他和其他人一样英俊、优雅、迷人，正常得可怕，就让人顿感没趣了。

“您真是风度翩翩，谈吐风趣。”我敷衍地向他致意。

Gwindor牵过我的手好笑地说，“我甚至都没有说话。”

“啊……抱歉，我应该先听您谈论上一番的。我昨天没睡好，忘了还有这个流程……”

他深灰色的眼睛盯着我，“您和我见过的任何一个女性都不同。”

“许多人对我说过同样的话；很难理解人们会用这种方式表示赞美。”

“这不是赞美。”

“那么是贬低咯？”我扬起头看他。

我们转了个圈，“当然不是。不同就是不同，既非褒扬也非贬损。”

不知道是不是因为缺乏睡眠的原因，他纹丝不乱的样子突然让我有些恼火。“您不必担心惹怒我，毕竟我贫乏的心并没有您和其他人期望的爱情。”

他笑了起来，“您过于谦虚了。您的灵魂高傲自我，您的爱也必定给某个幸运的人以丰富的激情。只可惜这并非我所求，我的心更被您宁静、亲和的好友吸引。”

“哦，那真是不巧，她已经有心上人啦。”

我幸灾乐祸地想看他沮丧的样子，不过他也只是不痛不痒地回答了一句，“真是遗憾。”

后面我们都心不在焉，舞曲结束之后我的头开始疼，大厅里的火烧得太旺了，让人觉得手脚冰凉面孔发热。我在旁边歇了一会儿，向舞池里望过去，想到Gwindor可能会邀请别人跳舞，就焦躁不安起来；这个想法本身又让我害怕。我又想不出他到底有什么吸引人的地方……最后我只好匆忙向父亲告辞，从大厅出来没走几步看见他在走廊上踟蹰着。

幽暗的廊灯下，如同两个摘下面具的人我们久久地凝视，出于自尊谁也没有开口，只是在对方眼神中寻找着一些可以确认的信息。直到Gwindor尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“请原谅我之前的冒失，我收回自己的话。我无法自制地爱上您了。”

我拼命平复着剧烈的呼吸，好让自己的声音听着不那么颤抖，“那么我也收回我的话。我爱您。”

第二天醒来我就后悔了。

我做了什么？我就这样把自己的未来和一个几乎陌生的人联系在一起，我甚至都不确定自己是否爱他。昨天晚上瞬间翻涌上来的激情退去了，剩下的只有冰冷和恐慌。我们开始约会，约会的内容很无聊，对象也不算有趣。两个人之间甚至谈不上亲密和信任，独处的时候常常陷入尴尬的沉默中，我望着远处群山的轮廓和山间的夕阳，想到我之后要成为一个人的妻子，在他身边无趣地微笑着，像一枚胸针，唯一的价值就是显出对方的身份和品味……这多么可怕！

“Gwindor，”于是我问，“你为什么会爱我呢？”

我其实想问的是：你期望从我这里得到什么呢？相爱的人为什么互相依偎就能变得快乐，或者因为离别变得痛苦？这种情感是否源于互相满足了对方的期待？你又能带给我什么呢？

他费劲地想了想，“没什么理由啊。”

“所以也没什么爱咯？”

刚刚残余的一点快乐的气氛迅速地溜走了。Gwindor的脸色阴沉了下来，他一向都不擅长控制自己情绪，这点我也很不喜欢。

“我觉得那天晚上我做的决定太草率了。我们都需要更多时间思考，把爱情交给第一个来的人是否合适。”

听到这句话，Gwindor瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地看着我。

“第一个来的人……？[2]第一个来的人！我对您来说仅此而已吗？”

他转过身背对着我，急促地呼吸着，“如果您厌倦了，我可以离开，再也不会打扰您的生活。”

说完他就向前走去。我呢？一想到要失去他，那天晚上面孔发热手脚冰凉的感觉又回来了。在能思考之前我就已经追了上去。

“不！”我喊着，“你不能走——我不能让你走。”

他停住了。

在紧张和悔恨中时间显得格外地漫长。终于他转过身疲倦地说，“也许我们相处的时间太短了……我们需要相互了解。”

我们各自退让一步，但之后的关系没有如所愿般逐渐和缓起来。性格、追求差异过大，我又不明白我是否爱着这个精灵、我的命运是否注定要与他缠绕在一起。当我远离他的时候我疯狂地想念他，见面的时候却摩擦不断，又十分厌恶。后来我就尽可能地不见他，在这个狭小的地下城市中每天躲着一个熟识的人也成为一种有趣的游戏了。

直到有一天这个游戏到了尽头——我们在城市边缘一条少有人路过的通道上遇到了。

“您这些天去哪里了？我一直在找您！”

“我每天都有给你写信呀。”

“我想亲眼见到您，听您亲自说出口，到底发生了什么？您对自己的心意又反悔了么？”

我叹了口气，“可是我只有不见面的时候才能爱你。”

“我受够了这种游戏了！”他暴躁地说，“我第一次见到您，就察觉到您高傲、自我，永远都只会为自己考虑，您只愿意我毫无条件、毫无回报地爱您。Finarfin家的女儿……和您的家族一样冷酷，对你们的爱只会造成不幸。Finarfin殿下返回提里安的时候甚至没有回头看向天鹅港一眼，Finrod陛下——”

“住口！”

我气得浑身发抖，“你住在这样安宁的庇护所之中，又有什么资格责备我和我的家族？”

“——我的兄长为了守卫这里的安宁献出了自己的生命！”[3]

石壁间回荡着我们的争吵声，没过一会儿就有脚步声传来，我们才意识到刚才过于失态了。

“我为自己的无礼向纳国斯隆德的公主道歉，我宣誓过忠于Finarfin家族。”最后Gwindor说，“但有一天Finduilas会发现我说的是事实；我去向他们解释发生了什么。”

“那么我们就此分开吧。这一次我不会再追上去了。”

他点了点头。

——————————————

我和Gil-galad随父亲去刚刚落成的纳国斯隆德，参加为了庆祝她的诞生而举行的狂欢典礼。这是我第一次见到Artanis，也是最后一次；她和我的父亲不常来往，很少离开多瑞亚斯。她对我十分亲切热情，让我疑惑为何大家都觉得她不可亲近。不过她确实和Gil-galad更投合，反倒让我松了口气，比起跟长辈叙旧我还是更喜欢和同龄人跳舞。

一直舞曲结束之后，穿着黑色外袍的男性和红色长裙的女性相互致意，退向殿堂的两侧。后方乐池里一位黑衣的吟游歌手抱着琴走上前深深地鞠躬，兜帽下露出了一个可怖的微笑。

“创造贝尔兰南方耀目珍珠的陛下，和您高贵的家族；女士们，先生们。在下何等荣幸，能为这座城市献上我拙劣的歌曲。”

随着他话音落下，钟声突然响起！随着铃鼓和响板缓慢的节拍，歌手拨动手中的鲁特琴唱起来：

_星辰升起时凿开了纳洛格的河床_

_阳光照耀时黄金在河水中流淌_

_整夜我攀爬山坡，青色的长草下是你岩石的心脏_

_纳国斯隆德！一个伟大的秘密在我脚下生长_

_清晨到来时你卑微的客人带着愤恨离开_

_黄昏降临时你高傲的主人披着喜悦赶来_

_整夜西瑞安河喧腾，你的渴望越过贝尔兰的南方高喊_

_纳国斯隆德！一千个火把照亮着的殿堂_

_为你而来……无数的人为你而来_

_越过沸腾的贝烈盖尔海乘着烈火的帆船_

_白色的冰川上灰色的眼睛在哭泣_

_他们的苦难消失着，纳国斯隆德的今夜在狂欢！_

_号角响起时一切的故事被雕刻在你的长墙_

_暮色笼罩时你的珠宝和钻石璀璨甚于星辉_

_瑙格拉弥尔在澳阔隆迪颜色的刺绣衣服上淌着光芒_

_纳国斯隆德！琴弦只为金色家族歌唱_

_戏剧开场时登场的是被祝福的情侣和被诅咒的家族_

_钟声敲响时谢幕的是星殒之王与命运之子_

_国王骑马北上，在淌哈拉德原野，泰格林河旁的伊列丝墓冢多么悲伤_

_纳国斯隆德！有这么多令人羡慕的历史_

_为你而来……我为你而来_

_为你奏出更美妙的死亡_

_你不是铁铲和刻刀的作品，而是我的作品_

_正如他们是我的作品；纳国斯隆德将找回自己的命运！_

_纳国斯隆德，纳国斯隆德，没有城市能与你的美丽相比_

_纳国斯隆德，夺走所有的生命，既是地狱也是天堂！_

_纳国斯隆德，纳国斯隆德，你第一眼见到世界的希望_

_纳国斯隆德，穿着黑色的衣服将沉入黎明前的海洋_

_纳国斯隆德，纳国斯隆德，你有多少承诺与宝藏？_

_纳国斯隆德，为了你矛盾的苦痛，血泪将在米那斯提力斯流淌_

_纳国斯隆德，纳国斯隆德，人们追随着你的命运_

_纳国斯隆德，欺骗与背叛，只会让你的火焰更加明亮_

_纳国斯隆德，纳国斯隆德，没有城市能与你的堕落相比_

_纳国斯隆德，占据所有的灵魂，既是地狱也是天堂——_

_纳国斯隆德！_

竟然没有一个人对这首古怪的歌有任何反应！我意识到这点的时候，那个古怪的琴师早就不见踪影了，可能他一开始就并不存在于此地。歌舞着的人群也不在了，像盐融入水中一样无声息地消融在空气里。还有Artanis和Gil-galad……一时间新建起的殿堂变得空旷而寂静，我从未觉得穹顶如此之高，走廊如此之长……

“Finduilas.”

我惊愕地看着Findarato从门外走来。

“您……去了哪里？”

“欣赏了一场音乐会。”他轻松地笑了笑，样子完全不像个长辈，像是个孩子了。

我迷惑地望着他，又不知道该问些什么。他却将视线移到了周围，他的目光所及之处，金属和珠宝闪动着光泽，绘画和雕刻更加精细，挂毯上的线条甚至向着空气中延伸出来。

“这里多么美丽啊。”他说，向着虚空中伸出手。

“所有人都在盛赞您的纳国斯隆德。”

“我的城市……将来会是你父亲的城市，最终会是你的城市。”

我从梦里醒了过来。

——————————————

伴随着Beren和Luthien的振奋人心的故事结局一同传到这个地下城市的是Findarato的死讯，他曾经被人认为愚蠢的自我牺牲永远留在了阿尔达的传奇之中。葬礼的时候纳国斯隆德的大厅比任何一场宴会都要更热闹拥挤，除了长居于纳国斯隆德的诺多和辛达精灵，还有北方王族和多瑞亚斯赶来吊唁的信使、Beor家族的次生子女、从欧西瑞安德赶来的绿精灵，就连矮人都变得善解人意了起来。每个人都说起自己和曾经的纳国斯隆德之王之间的交情，有的只是一两句简短的对话，和吊唁者的情真悲切相比不免有些滑稽。

父亲在高处念着悼文，说着些诸如“忠诚”“高贵”“睿智”这样的词语；但整个殿堂仿佛在深海中一般安静，一切声音都不甚明晰，人的思绪也独立地悬浮着。每个人都按照自己的意愿注解着他们心中的Finrod Felagund，至于真实的Findarato Ingoldo有着怎样的面貌，对于他人和历史而言并不重要。旁边的Gil-galad在低低地啜泣，我却没有什么悲伤的感觉，只是有种不真实感，如同一个酣眠的人被命运突然加急的脚步声惊醒，继续踏上这段黑暗的旅途。我想起Findarato曾经跟我讲起阿斯卡河上游的红色山脉，世界上真的有一面是草丛一面如同扎染的绸缎一般的山吗？他在灰暗的山间和树丛中走向死亡的日日夜夜，中途有没有想起过这样多彩的景色，这些明亮的记忆是否带给过他一丝丝慰藉呢？

许多人都说我和Findarato最像，如果有机会，我希望能更多地和他交谈。这个时候“Findarato死了”这个事实才突然袭来，和其他构成生活的沉重感的事实一同压在我的心上：我不可能等到他从这次旅途归来，等到他的灵魂从黑暗中浮出海面，告诉我他是如何面对痛苦、恐惧与不安。Gwindor隔着人群望向我，他的目光中燃烧着一种坚定的热情，如果现在我面前站着一只妖狼，死去前我也会记得这双让人温暖的眼睛。

葬礼结束后我们一言不发地在半露天的庭院里散步，他突然跪了下来。

“请原谅我，”他说，“请原谅我，我当时不知道自己在说什么。我太害怕会失去您，我才发现我对您的爱比我自己察觉到的更多。请你原谅我……”

我也跪了下来，握住他的手。他的手心是一种能让黑暗蒸发、能让我怀念的温度。

“不，应该是请你原谅我。从出生以来人们就告诉我什么都不需要做，我自私、任性，请告诉我、请教我如何付出，才值得你这样深刻的爱作为回报。”

订婚典礼上，我们在凉薄的月光下相拥的时候，Gwindor模模糊糊地说着北方来的人提及Nelyafinwe在召集讨伐安格班的军队他准备去参战，我说不论生死不论多长时间我都会等待他；如果他活着就有人陪伴我一同迎接命运，即使他死去，关于他的记忆也会成为我的慰藉。我当时以为这两种情况哪一种都不算太差，但后来上演的剧情远远超过我的预期。那场战争，被后世你们次生子女称作“泪雨之战”。

我从很早以前就看到了“爱”的本质：爱是我们拥有的所有感情中最自我中心的一种。你们对于他人的爱，来自于得到的物质上的保障或者精神上的支持；你们付出的爱，也期待着对方给予同等甚至更多的回报，或者满足你们自我牺牲的幻想。现代爱情成为一种信仰，无条件排他性地崇拜并不存在的“纯粹的爱”，相信寻常的生命因为爱而变得神圣。[4]

Gwindor从地狱回来了，我都几乎认不出他的模样：Eru Iluvatar怎么能允许自己的作品被损毁至此？但他干枯的右手上还戴着那枚订婚戒指。我以为自己拥有一份真正的爱情，并不会因为身体或者精神上的伤痕而有丝毫减损。我一遍一遍地念着他的名字，想要将他从那个漫长的噩梦中唤醒，但他却一天比一天更加沉默、悲伤。我们又变得像之前那样，因为一些小事就大吵大闹。我发现越来越不能忍受他的阴晴不定，即使一遍遍回忆过去快乐的时光，也很难不流露出厌烦——这个精灵曾经是我的信仰，而我为了逃离现实为自己塑造的幻想在真实的生活中变得如此可笑又不堪一击。

我们最后一次争吵源于我出于善意的安慰，“你要耐心一些……安格班给艾尔达留下的创痛深重，但也并不是不可恢复的。之前有过这样的先例……”

“那不一样，”Gwindor阴沉地说，“我和Nelyafinwe不同，你难道看不出来吗？我已经被完全毁了。”

他沉默了一会，摇了摇头，“不，你看出来了。你的每句话、每个眼神都在向我说，你对现在的我很失望。”

“我没有在要求你做什么……但你自己不也同样失望吗？你当时有勇气从安格班逃出来，现在却没有勇气做出一些改变么？”

“在那时我依靠的并不是我的勇气！”他猛地站起来，举起左手，给我看那枚银色的戒指，近乎疯狂地低吼着，“我的勇气，我的快乐，构成我的一切好的东西都被夺走了。只有这个，只有这个……让我想忘记自己曾经是谁、浑浑噩噩地死去都做不到。”

我有些难以相信，“你为此而责备我吗？你觉得Finduilas的爱不足以回报你的吗？”

“不。”他突然泄了气，“但它让我不幸。爱您也让我痛苦，让我想起以前的自己。”他的左手垂了下去，那枚戒指轻松地从他瘦骨嶙峋的手上滑落，掉在地上发出清脆的响声。

“那么如你所愿！”

我取下戒指，狠狠地扔在地上，转身冲出房间。头脑中的时钟已经完全碎了，也不觉得累，恍恍惚惚地穿过回廊，攀上铺着厚重红毯的楼梯。越接近城外天色越亮，不过外面正在下雪，天色阴沉如同镜面般平滑，雪片缓慢宁静地翻滚下来，在地面上堆起厚厚一层。[2]一些雪花落在我的皮肤上，融化的时候寒冷又温柔；我闭上眼睛。

不知道过了多久，有人在我身后说，

“……最近即使城门附近也不安全了，雪越来越大，天暗了，您还是早些回去比较好。”

我转过身，看到是和Gwindor一同来到纳国斯隆德的那个人类。

“是你啊。”

那个黑头发的年轻人点了点头。

“你叫……Agarwaen？怎么叫这种名字。”

“我的刀上流过血。”

“北方来的战士都如此。”

他摇了摇头。

“从前我有一位朋友……他可以从这里射中守望平原上的鹿。冬天我们在边境……没什么吃的时候，就从很远的地方把鹿肉扛回来，烤着吃。”

他走到我身旁，严峻的面孔上少见地浮现出笑容。

“纳国斯隆德都没有这么厉害的弓箭手。”

“哪里都没有他那样的弓箭手。”

“后来你的这个朋友怎么样了？”

“他死了。”

“……啊。”

“他因为爱我而死。有人说我会给人带来厄运。”

“真巧。有人说我的爱让人不幸。”

“我是被诅咒的。”

“纳国斯隆德也是同样。”

他握住我的手。

“公主，我见过乘着风的瘟疫同北方的恶魔一起席卷入希斯隆的山谷，目睹精灵宝钻的辉光照亮明霓国斯的厅堂，在Amon Rudh山顶看殷红的太阳沉入海平面之下，听矮人在废弃的工坊中说起纳国斯隆德的起源。[5]所有这些记忆对现在的我而言像梦一样……”

“你在哭吗？”

他没有回答。

——————————————————

“他真正的名字是Turin Turambar，被诅咒的Hurin之子。”

这个消息迅速地传遍了纳国斯隆德，但似乎丝毫没有影响父亲对他的倚重。纳洛格河上的大桥开始修建时，有少数人担心他身上的诅咒会将纳国斯隆德也拖向地狱。但父亲似乎认为，希望并不存在，我们早已被Morgoth扼住了喉咙，如果不反抗，逃向南方也只是延长了窒息的痛苦而已。不过，我想也许也是由于这次同之前在西瑞安岛、或者后来在纳国斯隆德政治漩涡中不同，除了我所有的亲人都离开了他，他也再也没有了后顾之忧吧。

出征的前夜，我去送行的时候父亲说，“不用担心。Angarato曾经说，我小时候的骑射和箭术远比他们几个兄弟——尤其是Findarato要好得多。”

他神采奕奕，话语中有种克制不住的兴奋和轻松，倒像个参加第一次战争的新兵了。

我笑了出来，“我相信您，爸爸。只是我想到当初Findarato也是如此，在一个人类的号召下离开……我担心这不是什么好兆头。”

Artaresto眨了眨眼，“是啊。你说过，命运依靠人的选择来完成。我不知道即将发生什么，但知道自己会做出怎样的选择。”

他看我依然是一副发愁的样子，就说，“别想这些了，我给你讲之前的故事吧。”于是他说起我从没见过的曾祖父Arafinwe和只见过一次的Artanis，Findarato那个美丽聪明的凡雅女朋友，声音如他的名字一般好听的Kanafinwe和有时会拽着他衣角的小Tyelpe，说Curufinwe在更沉迷于自己研究的时候对旁人也还算友好（真是难以想象！），赫尔卡利希上化作Turukano影子的Elenwe，我的母亲，人类的女智者……我渐渐地困了，父亲是什么时候离开的呢？我看到每一个名字变成一条白色的线，我们的生命是这么精细地交织起来，归于全能的神手中的画卷！命运如此巧妙，将个体与个体联系在一起，一个行为导致一个事件，一个生命即使死后也能产生某种影响，譬如完成另一个生命被诅咒的命运……现在我从心底愿意赞颂它，像从前维林诺人做的那样。他们在快乐的时候歌颂，我们在痛苦中歌唱。

从战场逃回的人汇报了父亲的死讯。世界上最爱我的人刚刚离开了，留下一座曾经鼎盛的城市的废墟，和最后一个选择。我成年的时候父亲曾经送给过我一柄佩剑，护手的中央镶着第三家族的徽章，之前我从来没有机会使用它，甚至挥起来都略显沉重。留在城内不多的守卫和一些逃回来的人聚集在大厅中。

“所有想要留下的人。”

我站在原先Findarato扔下王冠的地方，Artaresto宣布驱逐Turkafinwe和Curufinwe的地方，试着把剑高举起来。

“我，Finduilas，纳国斯隆德的领主，会守护这座城市，到我生命的最后一刻。我请求你们……要求你们按照自己的意愿，行使对我、我的家族以及纳国斯隆德的义务。”

一个沉重的影子罩在我身上，是那个弹奏着鲁特琴的黑衣琴师。

“这里多么美丽啊。”我轻声说。

他咧开嘴，在兜帽下露出了一个苍白的微笑。

——————————————————

那个女孩跑来的时候正值暴风雨。浅灰色的天空下时不时有一道闪电在云层边缘燃烧，空气中混满了泥土的湿腥气味。风把雨水灌进她的衣服里，她伏在地上，紧紧地捂住耳朵。

“你看上去吓坏了……雷声没什么可怕的，这附近最近也没有什么半兽人。”

她惊愕地抬起头，但似乎因为过度虚弱导致神志不清，并没有我想象中那么惊讶。

“我是快死了，所以出现了幻觉吗？”[6]

“不是幻觉，你也不会死。”

“没用的，”她哭着说，“它们会追上来……很可怕的东西，但我想不起来它们是什么……我什么都想不起来！你和它们是一样的么？”

我摇了摇头，“我是个……曾经是个精灵，不会伤害你。”

她眨了眨眼，聪明地反应过来。

“你是个幽灵。”

“用我们的语言叫做Fea。你呆在这里会很安全，不久之后就会有人找到你。”

“曾经有人跟我说过，你们的幽灵都是不可信任的。”她旋即又浮现出那种孩子一般苦恼的表情，“我记不起来他是谁……”

“是这样。游魂多半对生者怀有恶意，会欺骗你们，抢夺、控制你们的身体。”

她警惕地看了我一眼，似乎准备离开这里，继续逃向森林深处。

“不过你可以放心，我有自己将要归去的地方。”

“哪里？”

“我是黎明到来前的黑夜，是燃起火前最后一片积雪，是希望降临前夕的毁灭。我的角色已经结束……现在我要回到大海彼岸的世界了。

“——那里是我从未见过的故乡。”

一道闪电照亮了她苍白、悲伤，但依然充满了生命力的面孔。

“他们有食物、水和温暖的住处。”我用并不存在的手臂轻轻拥抱她，亲吻她的前额，让她安静下来，伏在地上渐渐昏睡过去。“很快你就会像从噩梦中醒来一样忘记这一切，所以好好休息吧。”

我生前爱过的那个黑发白肤的青年正在向这里赶来，完成他被诅咒的命运。暴风雨肆虐，我穿行在贝希尔森林间。

（第三部 完结）

[1] Quoted <Hotel California> "We are all prisoners here of our own device"

[2] First comer是一个红与黑的梗。

[3] 这个时候是骤火之后泪雨之前，其实Gelmir还妹死，只是失踪，但大家都以为他死了（实际上他还是死了更好，心疼死法最惨精灵之一）

[4]化用John Donne <The Canonization> "Us canonized for Love."

[5]致敬银翼杀手的那段最经典的台词。

[6]其实这个时候妮诺尔还不能说话，bug是我的锅，就当是幽灵有特殊的沟通技巧吧……


	4. 4. The Song of the Stormy Petrel (Galadriel)

“我想出去几天。”

Galadriel心神不宁地说。她这样焦虑，已经有好几天了。

“去哪儿？”

“南边……北边……我不知道。”

我叹了口气，“Thingol王不希望我们离开环带，现在外面的局势你多少也有耳闻。如果想在周围的森林里探险，我随时都可以陪你去。”

她扬起了头；我倔强、高傲的妻子有些不悦，“我知道——我不会为了满足自己的冒险心而不顾大局。我有我的缘由，会向Melian王后解释。”

“你为什么不能向我解释呢？你知道我会无条件地支持你、帮助你……我是你的丈夫，理应是你最信任依赖的人。”

话一出口我就后悔了；我不应该借此发泄自己的情绪，哪怕是以这样一种温和的形式。但我内心长久以来就有这样的不满。我们彼此相爱，互相信任，然而她面对我时温柔亲和的样子不是她的全部，她的完美成为了我们之间的隔阂。我知道某一部分的她面对着风暴、荒原、昼夜不息的浓雾，我想告诉她，我愿意和她一同承担。

——但她把我和这一切隔离开了。

我站在安宁的环带和无忧无虑的森林精灵的歌谣中，听到她说，“……你无法理解。”然后她转身走了，她的背影突然迅捷地腾起，像一只海燕扑向被雷鸣和波涛碾过的大海！

在蝉鸣声中我醒了过来，夏季正午的阳光穿过森林上空层叠的绿色枝条。有一瞬间我觉得Galadriel离去也是这个梦的一部分，直到我在明霓国斯怎么都找不到她的踪影，才恍惚地意识到：Galadriel离开了。

她为什么要走呢？她因为我说的话而生气了吗？

不论怎么样，我都要先把她找回来。

我穿过交叉的小径，树枝和荆棘在我前方陆续分开，银色的月光披在我身上。

曾经在婚礼上，我的好友Daeron说我和Galadriel的婚姻简直是一个奇迹。是啊，多么不可思议……她渡海而来，踏着寒冰而来，而我在这个亘古不变的森林中迎接她。我们曾经海天相隔，现在并肩而立。

我们又是多么不同。我的前半生简单如白纸，自由无束地在林间游荡，没有特别关心过什么人或事情，也不在意神是否存在、现在鲜活蓬勃的中洲大陆是否也会苍老衰落。而Galadriel...Artanis，她曾经的名字背负着荣誉和诅咒，家族的爱和仇恨，鲜血与寒冰。她是令人惊奇、令人敬佩的造物。我们第一次见面，为彼此的差异所吸引，惊讶于自己一直以来习惯甚至厌倦的事物对于对方竟然如此新奇有趣。

我的脚踏在松软的落叶上；——我记得这里。这片林地的月光最盛，我们在这里约会，我紧张得手指发凉，还要装出一副气定神闲的样子。Artanis总是显得难以亲近，甚至在明霓国斯举行舞会的时候都少有人邀请她跳舞。而现在她戴着我编织的花冠，温存地微笑着，她的面庞上有着一种永续的微光。

“Galadriel.”

我的意识一片空白，能想到的只有这个词语。

“嗯？”她露出微微不解的样子。

“您说想要一个Sindarin名字。‘笼罩在耀眼光芒中的少女。’”

她笑了起来，“Galadriel。我喜欢这个名字……那么以后我就叫Galadriel好了。作为回礼，我也送您一个Qnenya名字吧。”

我既欣喜又忐忑，“我的名字在你的语言里被念作什么？”

当她开口的时候，风声静了下来，树叶也不再沙沙作响，多瑞亚斯上方亘古不变的星辰都褪去了光辉，只有她的声音如河流载着一种未知的语言，流淌在绝对的宁静中。

“Telperion.”

“这是什么意思？”

后来我才知道，这是月亮升起之前，在夜晚用光辉笼罩蒙福之地的银树。而Galadriel给了我另一个解释，“我刚成年的时候，有一次偷偷跑去维林诺的极北，结果迷了路！四周是海岸线和一望无际的平原，我又饿又冷，刚开始探险的欣喜荡然无存，一边找路一边后悔着。直到我看见浮冰上出现了一个明亮的光点，我看向身后，一抹银光从我来的方向升起，这就是Telperion。随后整片海面奏响了光的宏乐，我再也没有任何怀疑或者后悔，我应该来这里的；陌生的土地永远在呼唤着我，Telperion永远照耀着我的归途。”

那一刻命运巧妙的设计在我们面前展开，我明白我们将要成为对方的妻子和丈夫，彼此的远方和故土。维林诺也好，中洲也好，之后不论船头驶向何方，都不会再将我们的灵魂分开。

但是从什么时候开始，曾经吸引我们的现在成为了我们的隔阂？

已经是第二天了，Esgalduin河上聚起了浓雾。我开始担心起她会不会已经离开了环带？会不会遇到了潜伏在环带四周的Orc？时间每过去一分，我的焦虑就加重一倍。

也许她想南下寻找她的长兄？或许过几日我会收到纳国斯隆德的信件，告诉我Galadriel一切安好。我下意识地抬起头，怀着微渺的希望期待着此刻信鹰盘旋而下……可是只有浓雾。她也说过想去北边，可是自从天鹅港的事件发生以来，她也不太喜欢造访堂亲们了。

不对，不对。我深吸了一口气，对妻子的担忧扰乱了我的思路，我需要集中精神。这次是什么在远处呼唤她？

我感到了些微的沮丧：即使是所有人眼中完美的情侣，我依旧难以理解她的许多想法和举动。或者说，我从来没有追问过原因，当她因为那个事件认为自己没有资格快乐时，或者当她提及那个落在她和她的家族之上的诅咒时。我从来不问，也没有倾听。可是……Eru啊！我只希望她能淡忘这一切，希望她的内心不要为这些想法和回忆所困扰。在天鹅港，她又有什么罪责，为什么要被牵连呢？关于诅咒我也不甚理解，因为我一向不关心未来：如果有什么事情注定要发生，那就让它发生，毕竟我已经有和我分享余生的人了。我希望她也能更加专注于眼前的生活，不要再参与Noldor的命运。是因此才让我们的距离越来越远吗？

共同点让人和人之间互相理解，差异让人们互相爱慕、互相憎恨。Noldor重视他们的宝石，Teleri重视他们的白船，固执己见而不在意他人重视的事物，战争由此产生。我从来没有想到过自己会因为对妻子的爱挑起了战争，成为了她的敌人……

……我又在想些什么呢。我竟然也像Galadriel一样，思索起这些哲学问题来了。这时浓雾后的树影摇动起来，我急忙冲过去，Manwe的风啊！我的Galadriel，她没有离开，她是安全的。我才刚刚意识到这段婚姻的问题，我们还有无尽的时间去修补——

是一头鹿。

它见到我受了惊，迅速地跑回了林中。我恍惚地站着，因为接连而来的惊喜和巨大的失望而筋疲力尽。

我突然想到Galadriel说过她和她的家人通过隐喻认识世界，大概和我站在浓雾中央一样焦虑不安。而她那样勇敢、果断，绝对不会坐视任何一处细微的响动。她想做些什么；她想扭转未来的命运，这是她秘密的野心。

过了这么多年，我才又一次清晰地察觉到我们的差别。

傍晚的时候，我在靠近Neldoreth森林边界的溪边找到了Galadriel。她神色疲倦，外袍上沾了些灰土，只有目光依然明亮。

“我很抱歉。”她先开口了，“不应该让你如此担心。”

我摇摇头，“你去了哪里？”

“Dimbar的边界。在那里呼唤我离开的声音消失了，我只好折返回来。”她停顿了一下，“我应该向你解释的。我看到了一些可怕的景象，我必须试着阻止。”

我笑了，“你说的没错，我确实无法理解，也不能认同你这样冒险的举动。我猜这也是我们的差异之一。”

“那么恐怕以后还会有类似的争执。”

“如果通过战争才能了解你，那就让我们继续对立吧。”我无奈地笑了，“完美的婚姻又有什么意义呢。我们争吵、发怒、分开，然后我会像现在这样在最糟糕的时候再次找到你。……和维林诺的Telperion不同，我是不会死的。”

她也笑了出来，把头转向一边。

“Ingoldo死了。”

她闭上眼睛，声音哽咽了起来。

“我小时候信誓旦旦地说要保护他，但我看到他孤独地死在黑暗中……我什么都做不到。先是Angarato和Aikanaro，再是Ingoldo……我现在是一个人了。”

我握住妻子的手。

“你不是一个人。”

她把头靠在我肩上，轻声说，“我知道我不是。”


End file.
